Harry Potter & The Stranger From the Past
by Deandra
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts brings a lot of changes, including a new DADA teacher that Snape doesn't hate, and who seems to recognize Harry. Canon and AU. Rating is high.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm about to do something I said I wouldn't do – post an unfinished story. But hopefully I'll have enough pressure on me to finish it before July 16. I decided that I couldn't really rework this story after Book 6 came out, so my only option would have been to make it an alternate version of Book 6 (and why, after the fact, try to outdo the original?). And since I already had 30 pages of this written, I didn't want to just dump it either. As it stands now, there are 10 complete chapters ready to post that take us to about Christmas. I still have to write the rest of it, but hopefully I can stay one step ahead of posting. I can't dawdle on putting the chapters up or I won't get them all up before the next book comes out, which is the goal.**_

_**So, despite my LOTR readers trying to burn the map from Rohan to Hogwarts, I seem to have found my way here anyhow! Sorry folks! Not to worry, I'll be back with more Elfwine and parents and other folk eventually. I just need to get this out of my system!**_

**Harry Potter & The Stranger From the Past**

Chapter 1

The woman stepped off the Knight Bus in front of the Hogwarts gates and stared up at the familiar turrets and spires. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, lugged her trunk off and set it down beside her. " 'Ere you go, Miss. 'Ogwarts School o' Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She didn't appear to have heard him, so after a moment he climbed back aboard and shouted to the driver to continue on their way. She didn't notice their departure or even acknowledge the loud bang that accompanied it.

Slowly she sat down on her trunk and continued to stare at the castle that she hadn't seen for over sixteen years. Her life certainly had not turned out the way she imagined all those years ago when she was attending the school. Voldemort's reign of terror had changed a lot of lives. Now here she found herself back at Hogwarts with the threat of Voldemort once more in the air. With a sigh, she stood and placed a Locomotor Charm on her trunk, then slowly made her way up to the castle.

She had timed her arrival in order to miss being present at the start-of-term banquet. She knew Dumbledore would have wished to introduce her to the school there, but she wasn't yet comfortable being among so many people. Her life had been such a one of solitude for many years that even half a dozen people were a crowd. Just the thought of her classes was intimidating, but Dumbledore had stressed his desperate need for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she had finally been convinced to take the position.

xxxxx

The start-of-term banquet was just concluding and Professor McGonagall was tapping her water glass to bring the students to order. Headmaster Dumbledore rose to make a few announcements. "It has been a long day and I am sure you are all anxious to get to your dormitories. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is still strictly off-limits to all students, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asks me to remind students that performing of magic is not permitted in the hallways between classes. He has posted on the door of his office a list of forbidden items, which I understand has been lengthened considerably courtesy of the Weasley twins."

At the Gryffindor table, there was considerable laughter among the students who had known the prankster twins well during their time at Hogwarts. In particular, their brother Ronald Weasley and his two friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were sharing amused smirks at the legacy the twins had left.

Dumbledore continued, "I am sure no one will be surprised, or unhappy, to learn that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Watson. She was unable to be present at the banquet, but you will each meet her in your first class and she can introduce herself to you there."

Ron, Harry and Hermione shared questioning glances at each other. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post was said to be jinxed and so far they hadn't had a teacher stay in the position for more than a year for the past five years. The last teacher in the post, Dolores Umbridge, had been appointed by the Ministry of Magic and refused to teach them anything but theory. Now that the Ministry had finally been forced to acknowledge Voldemort's return, they hoped the new teacher would do a better job of arming them for whatever might come.

"You are dismissed to go to your dormitories, and goodnight to you all," Dumbledore concluded.

As the three Gryffindors stood, Hermione whispered to the others, "Look at Snape!"

They turned to the teachers' table and spotted the Professor in question, but looked at Hermione with confusion. "What about him?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, don't be thick! He's almost smiling! This is the first time he hasn't looked practically murderous at the thought of someone else teaching the Dark Arts class!" Hermione explained. The boys took another look and then shrugged indifferently. Hermione shook her head but said nothing more.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, and the two hurried off to their prefect duties.

Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, fell in beside Harry as they moved toward the Gryffindor tower. They walked in silence most of the way but as they drew closer, Ginny finally asked quietly, "So, are you ready for this?"

Harry knew she was trying to draw him out. All of the Weasleys and Hermione had been trying to get him to express his feelings about the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, but he just wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone. The sadness and guilt over Sirius' death were almost more than he could bear most of the time, and he found it easiest to simply avoid the issue altogether. He wished they would just leave him alone about it, but so far that hadn't happened. So he gave his stock response, "Sure. I'm fine."

Ginny knew he was lying, as he had been all summer whenever the subject came up about how he was doing, but she decided now wasn't the time to try and force the issue. She gave a small sigh and slipped her arm through his, "We all miss him, Harry. You aren't alone in this. Just remember that, okay?"

He gave her a weak smile and nodded, "Thanks, Gin." But she noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. The light had gone out of them last June and so far hadn't returned. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see the tear that slipped down her cheek against her will.

Once inside the common room, Ginny said goodnight to Harry and headed off for the girl's dormitory. She forced herself not to look back. She had been trying for years to get over her feelings for Harry Potter. She began dating other boys during her third and fourth years, but none of the relationships ever seemed to last, and she knew it was mostly her fault. Try as she might, she just couldn't stop thinking about Harry; and the other guys, while fun to be with, just never managed to hold her interest very long. Everything kept bringing her back face to face with Harry, and still he remained oblivious to her as anything other than a friend and the sister of his best friend. But she couldn't stay away from him. Whenever he had needed cheering up or comforting, she always made herself available. Sometimes he let her; sometimes he didn't. But always it broke her heart when he just thanked her and walked away afterwards, without giving her another thought. This year she had her O.W.L.s coming up and she was planning on focusing massive amounts of time and energy to studying for those – maybe that would be enough to keep her feelings at bay.

Harry had watched Ginny climb the stairs and disappear out of sight before heading to his own dormitory. It was good to see his dormmates again and they chatted some about their summer, though it was a much more subdued conversation than in years past. Ron was absent, still attending to the First Years, and Neville was all too aware of the events that led into Harry's summer, and his own. They had spent the past two months recuperating both physically and mentally, and so it hadn't particularly been a relaxing holiday for either of them. Mostly they just listened while Dean and Seamus chattered on. Eventually they wore down and everyone was heading for bed as Ron joined them.

Harry began pulling off his clothes and getting into his pajamas, and Ron did likewise without making conversation. They both climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around them. Within minutes, Harry could hear Ron and Neville snoring, but it took longer for him to relax. He lay there thinking about the year ahead. He felt kind of bad for blowing Ginny off like he had. He knew that she, as well as everyone else, was worried about him, but there just wasn't anything they could do to help. At least Ginny wasn't as pushy about it as some of the others were, and she never got mad at him for not wanting to talk about things. Sometimes the others seemed to get irritated that he wouldn't break down and tell them everything. He let out a sigh. He really ought to make it a point to be nicer to Ginny. Sometimes she was more help than all the rest of them together, just because she seemed to know when to leave him alone. Without realizing it, his mouth tweaked into a grin as he thought of her, and then he turned over and dropped off to sleep.

xxxxx

By the time she entered the front doors of the castle, the banquet was ended and all the students had departed for their dormitories. However, standing near the doors, apparently waiting for her arrival, was Severus Snape. He hurried forward as she came in and greeted her with his version of a smile, that to some appeared to be little more than a grimace. It occurred to her that he really hadn't changed much in appearance since they had gone to school together at Hogwarts. Unbidden, the mocking nickname 'Snivellus' came to mind and she had to forcefully make herself remember that was not his first name as she greeted him. '_Damn you, Sirius! Even after all these years you still cause trouble..._' she thought.

"Aurelia, it is so good to see you again!" Severus Snape told her. "We were hoping you would join us at the banquet."

She shrugged and answered noncommittally, "I don't do well in crowds, Severus." After an awkward pause, she continued, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to show me to my quarters. It's been a long day."

"Of course, of course. This way," he waved his hand for her to accompany him down the hallway and her trunk glided along behind them. They walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached the door to her quarters.

"I'll be fine from here," she told him. "I'll probably see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She moved inside the room with her trunk and closed the door before he had a chance to pursue further conversation. Slowly she sat down on the bed and looked around the room. She had never really envisioned herself returning to Hogwarts as a teacher. It was a strange feeling. Part of her still felt like a student, and in way over her head trying to pull this off. With a sigh she acknowledged to herself that Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her if he didn't think her capable of doing the job.

With that in mind, she began to unpack her few belongings. As she put the last of her things away, she realized she hadn't eaten since around two o'clock that afternoon and she was a bit hungry. Well, having known Sirius Black and James Potter at school did have its advantages. Hopefully, after all this time, she could still remember her way to the picture leading to the kitchens. The Marauders' Map would have come in handy right about now. She wondered idly what had ever become of it, but then she gave herself a mental shake. It would not do to dwell on the past. The days and friends of her youth were long distant; many were lost forever. Her jaw tightened and she forced the thought out of her mind, focusing on getting to the kitchen for a meal before she turned in. Only two wrong turns later, she found the picture and gained entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sigh! Nobody loves me at Hogwarts! I may have to go back to Rohan after all! But at least good, faithful Julia followed me, even though she fought valiantly to keep me from coming here and isn't really interested in Harry, and also Elwen of Lorien. Yep, Julia forgot to never trust an evil wizard and overlooked those darn road signs. Maybe she didn't think I could read Elvish…**

**In case you're wondering, I always picture Dumbledore as Richard Harris. I didn't really like the other guy that much.**

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned overcast and there was no indication that the sun had plans to visit the new day. Aurelia Watson had been up early, needing to pull together her class outlines and materials for the day. She had been too tired to bother with them the night before. There was enough leftover food from her kitchen foray the previous night to eat a cold breakfast and avoid having to dine in the Great Hall. She made her way to her classroom to get the feel of it and prepare herself mentally for the challenge. Luckily, her morning classes were first and second year students, so hopefully it would prove an easy warm-up to the advanced classes later in the day.

Within half an hour, the class was beginning to file in and her day began. She made it successfully through the first two periods, gaining confidence as the lessons progressed. '_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all_,' she thought. The first years were far too intimidated by school in general and her in particular to be very threatening, and it proved a good transition from her cloistered life to interacting with a sizable group. After the second period, she was beginning to hit her stride, and decided to push her luck by eating lunch in the Great Hall.

As she left the classroom, Snape turned up suddenly at her side. "Aurelia, good morning. I hope things are going well with your first day."

"Yes, they are. Thank you. I was just going to get a bit of lunch before preparing for my next class."

"If you'll permit me, I'll join you. I was headed that way myself." She nodded her consent, but smiled inwardly. She knew very well that his classroom was nowhere near hers, and the chances of accidentally bumping into him on the way to lunch were practically non-existent. When they had attended Hogwarts together, she had been kind to him, despite the pranks her friends constantly played on him and their ongoing feud. She knew that he had always rather liked her, but her closeness with the Marauders had kept him away. Now that they were not around, she suspected he might be a little more forward.

'_Great. That's all I need._' It wasn't that she had ever particularly liked Severus Snape, but she did think James Potter and Sirius Black had carried their hatred of the boy to unnecessary levels. She couldn't ever stop their being cruel towards him; even Remus Lupin hadn't been able to stop them. So she tried to 'soften the blow' a bit by being nicer to him. Besides, it was guaranteed to annoy Sirius when she was nice to Severus, and annoying Sirius had always been great fun!

She was pulled out of her reverie by Snape's conversation and she ruefully realized she hadn't been paying attention to a word he'd said. "Sorry, Severus. My mind was elsewhere. What did you say?" she asked.

He looked mildly annoyed, but repeated, "I was just asking how you had gotten to Hogwarts yesterday."

As they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the teachers' table, she explained about taking the Knight Bus from London. She noted that many students turned to watch them walk to the front. They could probably guess who she was.

Her gaze was automatically pulled to the Gryffindor table, and she found herself sizing up those now lodged in her former house. They looked so young; it seemed impossible that she had ever looked so innocent as that. As she got closer to the front, she became aware that the older students were sitting there. Some of them looked older than their years, and she recognized looks on their faces not unlike the looks her own sixth and seventh year classmates had worn – the look of young people brought face to face with the realities of the world in a less than pleasant fashion. Voldemort – again. Her jaw tightened with resentment that one wizard could cause such misery for so many.

She had almost reached the front of the room when she glimpsed two heads with bright red hair. And then a boy sitting with them looked up at her and she involuntarily came to a halt, staring with a mixture of fascination and horror. '_James? No, it couldn't be...it must be Harry._' But the face looking at her was so much like her long dead friend she couldn't stop tears from pricking her eyes. Gritting her teeth to fight them back, she turned hastily away and hurried to take a seat. Snape glanced at the student and then quickly followed after her.

The boy turned back to his friends and Hermione asked him, "Did you see her reaction to you, Harry?" He nodded. He was used to people staring at him and making a point of trying to see the scar on his forehead, but this seemed to be something different – something more.

Ron Weasley looked up from his plate and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and explained, "I think she might have known Harry's father. She's about the right age, and everyone says how much Harry looks like his dad. She acted as if she was seeing a ghost. And she was fighting back tears."

Harry hadn't noticed all that, but Hermione's theory seemed to fit the professor's reaction to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He hadn't had the best of luck meeting his father's old friends. With the exception of Remus Lupin, most had ended up dead also – or worse. He shrugged at his friends, hoping the conversation would end. He really didn't feel like talking about this. Ginny was sitting to his right and nudged his elbow with hers as the others turned their attention back to eating. When he glanced sideways at her, she gave him a smile and wink. For some reason that made him feel better.

Hermione kept sneaking looks up at the new teacher and after about fifteen minutes, she suddenly began giggling. Her three friends looked at her with bewilderment. She leaned in close so only they could hear and whispered, "He likes her! Snape fancies the new professor!"

Ron choked on the bite he was chewing, "Ew – that's gross! You'll give me nightmares!" Ginny snuck a few glances of her own at the teachers and then nodded her agreement. "Hermione's right," she told them. "He's practically fawning over her – well, as close as he gets to fawning!"

Now Harry and Ron couldn't help but peek to see if they could spot what the girls were noticing. Maybe it wasn't as clear cut to them as the girls seemed to see it, but there was no doubt he WAS treating this new teacher a lot better than he did anyone else. They had never even seen him be this nice to his other fellow teachers. They all tried to hide their amusement at this revelation, but Harry couldn't help but wonder how all this was going to work out. _Snape fancied an old friend of his father's? Did she like him back? If she did, how had she been friends with his father who virtually hated Snape? And how would that reflect in her behavior toward him?_ He tried to shove the thoughts aside. All he could do was wait and see, but the whole thing made him a little uneasy.

Hermione let out a gasp at the time and hurried to finish her lunch while stuffing books back into her bag. The boys reluctantly followed her lead as they said goodbye to Ginny, who was headed off to Charms class. Then the three of them made their way to the Defense classroom.

Knowing the professor was still at lunch, they gathered in the hall with their friends awaiting her arrival, and a moment later she put in appearance, with Snape still in tow. Harry rather thought she looked mildly annoyed by Snape's presence, though she was clearly trying to suppress it.

The students followed the two professors into the classroom and, apparently, Snape finally realized he had no reason to linger, and was in fact going to be late for his own class. As he turned to leave, he seemed to revert back to the unpleasant git the students were so familiar with. His eyes fell on Neville Longbottom and with a smirk he turned to Professor Watson and told her, "I should warn you to be careful around Longbottom. He is renowned for his clumsiness." His cold eyes swept the class with a self-satisfied sneer and landed on Neville, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat and was bright red in the face.

Before Snape could take a step to leave, Professor Watson was on her feet and an eery smile was plastered on her face, "May I speak with you privately in the hall, Professor Snape." He looked surprised at the request, but nodded for her to precede him from the room. All eyes followed them out as the door shut behind them.

Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting near the back, scurried over to the door and pressed an ear to it, hoping to overhear their conversation. Suddenly his jaw dropped and he stage-whispered to his classmates, "She's yelling at him!"

And in fact she was. Once out the door, she turned on him, the smile replaced with an expression of rage. "Don't you EVER do that again! I may not have any say in how you treat students in YOUR classroom, but don't you EVER come into mine and belittle and humiliate someone the way you just did Longbottom! Perhaps Longbottom would be a better wizard if his self-confidence was bolstered rather than undermined in front of the entire class!" She gave him a glare that would have melted steel and stalked back into her classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Seamus just barely made it back to his seat as she entered and the entire class hastily faced front and pretended not to know what had taken place. She charged to the front of the room, clearly still furious and fighting for control. With clenched teeth she looked up at the students, who tried to avoid looking directly at her.

In barely more than a loud whisper she asked, "Do I have a volunteer to take roll for me?" Hermione's hand went slowly up and she signalled her forward, "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied nervously. The professor nodded and handed her the parchment of names.

When she finished and handed it back, Professor Watson cleared her throat, apparently a little calmer. As Hermione returned to her seat, the professor asked in a tight voice, "Who can tell me the spell to disarm an opponent?" Every hand in the room went up, and she blinked in surprise. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "All right, if you know it, use it on me Mr. Longbottom." She raised her wand in Neville's direction. He flushed red again, but pulled out his own wand, and stammered, "Ex...Expelliarmus!" Her wand pulled from her hand and soared toward the boy who awkwardly caught.

Raising her right hand as she smiled, she called, "Accio wand." Her wand returned to her own hand. Looking right at Neville she told him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom, but you'll have to do much worse than that to convince ME that you're clumsy!" Neville's face had started to reflect his fear from her gaze but once he heard what she said, he broke into a wide, uncertain grin. Clearly he wasn't used to praise. The rest of the class was grinning, too, at the unspoken swipe at Snape.

Professor Watson asked a few more questions about defensive skills and each time the entire room indicated and then demonstrated their knowledge of the skill. Finally, she sat down on the front of her desk and picked up the textbook for the class. "Miss Granger, would you kindly come up here and go through my book's table of contents and mark the subjects this class already knows?"

Hermione scurried forward to take the book and quill from the professor. When she finished and handed them back, Professor Watson went down the list with an increasing look of astonishment on her face.

She stopped at Chapter 33 and looked up. "You are familiar with the Patronus Charm?" The entire class nodded. Glancing at the parchment roll, she said, "Miss Brown, explain the Patronus Charm to me." Lavender took a breath and then replied, "To work the Patronus Charm the person must focus on an extremely happy thought while saying 'Expecto Patronum'. It is used to withstand Dementors and acts as a positive energy shield between the wizard and the Dementor. Each Patronus is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

Professor Watson let a smile crack her face, "Excellent, Miss Brown. You may be seat..."

"Would you like me to do it, Professor?" Lavender inquired.

The question seemed to startle the Professor, "What? Conjure a Patronus?" Lavender nodded eagerly. The rest of the class was nodding as well.

Professor Watson blinked several times and then said, "Are you telling me you can perform this charm?"

"Sure," Lavender replied. "We all can...well, sort of. Some are better than others. Harry taught us."

"Who?" the professor asked, though suspecting she knew the answer.

"Harry. Harry Potter. He taught us in...well, he just taught us outside of class."

Professor Watson's eyes fell on Harry and he shifted a little uncomfortably, wondering what to tell her if she asked any more questions about when and where he had taught the charm to his classmates. Lavender had almost given it away as it was. After considering Harry a moment with an unreadable expression, the Professor finally asked, "Mr. Longbottom, can you do the Patronus Charm for me?" Her eyes shifted to Neville, who was looking very nervous. He glanced once at Harry, who smiled encouragingly, and then stood with determination. "Yes, Professor." He walked to the front of the room, took a deep breath and thought of his happiest memory, then declared, "Expecto Patronum!"

Even as he said the words, Harry suddenly remembered that Neville had never successfully conjured the Patronus before and he held his breath. To his great relief, a toad sprang from the tip of Neville's wand and solidly shone brightly. The rest of the class had also remembered that Neville hadn't previously done this, and spontaneously broke into applause at his achievement. Neville turned pink as the Patronus began to fade, but everyone could tell he was pleased. Professor Watson was smiling with satisfaction, "Thank you, Neville. Excellent. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

As Neville returned to his seat, the professor's eyes shifted back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, since you taught the others, perhaps you would show us your Patronus." Her expression had become closed again and Harry couldn't tell what she might be thinking, but he rose and came forward, his wand in hand. He aimed it down the center aisle of the classroom and focused on his happiest memory, ironically connected to the Patronus itself – when he found out that his Patronus took the form of a stag, which was his father's Animagus form. With slight emotion, he firmly declared, "Expecto Patronum!" The stag erupted from his wand tip and cantered the length of the room, then turned and came back to stand in front of him briefly before fading from sight.

Its disappearance left him feeling slightly empty. It took a moment for him to gather his composure before he turned to his teacher for her reaction. To his surprise, her face had a stricken look on it and she fumbled behind her to catch hold of the desk, turning quickly away from the class.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do. "Professor, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

She struggled to steady herself and then hoarsely told him, "Please take your seat, Mr. Potter." Shakily she sat down in her chair, her head in her hands. The class watched her with consternation, not daring to speak. After a few moments, she picked up the textbook and flipped through Hermione's notations again. Finally she looked up at the class and quietly asked, "Miss Granger, how long until the end of this class?"

Hermione responded promptly, after glancing at her watch, "Approximately one hour and fifteen minutes." The professor nodded and said to the class as a whole, "I trust you can find something worthwhile to occupy that length of time until your next class. Considering you have covered more than half the chapters in our text and this is only the first day, I think you deserve a little time off. Class dismissed."

No one was going to argue with that decision, and the class jubilantly packed their bags and scurried from the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last ones to leave and Hermione stopped at the door. A bit timidly she called out, "Are you all right, Professor Watson?"

The woman looked up at her blankly, then managed a weak smile. "I will be, Miss Granger. Thank you for asking." Hermione nodded and followed the boys out the door.

xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore approached the woman sitting under a tree by the lake. Her gaze was so intent out over the water that she didn't notice his arrival until he spoke, "I thought I might find you here. This always was a favorite spot of yours."

She looked up, startled both by his presence and his words, "How on earth can you remember that after all these years?"

He smiled with amusement, "It's difficult to say why certain things stick in one's mind. For some reason, I always picture you by the lake." He paused, then asked, "May I join you?"

She nodded, though she wasn't entirely certain she wanted this conversation. He conjured a chair and sat down nearby, "I fear my old bones don't bend so well anymore, and they don't take kindly to sitting on the ground."

She smiled briefly at the admission, but then returned to her thoughts. "It's too hard, Professor. I can't do this. Why didn't you warn me how much Harry looks like James – and those eyes..."

Quietly Dumbledore pointed out, "You are no longer a student, Aurelia. You may call me Albus." He sighed and added, "I very much needed you to come to Hogwarts. Perhaps I should have given you more warning about Harry, but I didn't dare risk that keeping you away."

She looked up at him, "Why me? Surely there are others who could teach this class, and probably better than I can. I can barely function with all the memories flooding back..."

"Yes," he replied, "I heard about your sixth year class dismissing early. What happened?"

"He conjured a Patronus...James' Patronus. Every time I look at him I see James. Every time I look in his eyes I see Lily. There are too many painful memories for me here."

"Aurelia, we can't run away from our memories, or our pain. I suspect that is what you have been trying to do the past fifteen years, but sooner or later they have to be faced, and dealt with. You need to heal, and Harry needs you."

Her head jerked up in astonishment, "What are you talking about? Harry has an aunt and an uncle and friends. He doesn't need ME. And I couldn't take Lily's place no matter how hard I tried."

"Harry has no one. Yes, he has friends, but they are his age and can only do so much. His aunt and uncle are Muggles, and they have made it clear that they don't like him and resent taking care of him. Harry has challenges awaiting him that no teenage boy should have to face, and yet he cannot avoid them. He needs someone to help him through it. And I think it is time he learned a bit about his mother. He has met people who have told him quite a bit about his father – a natural tendency since they look so much alike. But no one has told him much about his mother, and no one knew her so well as you."

"How am I supposed to help him when I'm still trying to deal with my own demons?" she asked quietly.

"Talk to Harry. Get to know him. I believe it will help you as well as help him."

"Right, I'll just march up to him at dinner tonight, plunk myself down beside him and say 'Hey, Harry, let's be best friends!'," she commented sarcastically.

Dumbledore took no offense, his eyes twinkling with merriment instead. "I doubt it will be that simple, but I know you will find a way." At that he stood, adding, "I believe I ought to be getting back to my office. And since your next class begins in five minutes, perhaps you'll walk back with me?"

With a wave of his wand his chair vanished, and he waited as she climbed to her feet. She gazed up at the nearby castle and sighed deeply, then glanced at Dumbledore. "This really stinks. You know that, don't you?"

He chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I know." He gestured toward the castle and they started up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, according to my stats page you are reading this, just not reviewing. Don't know if that is bad or good, but I'll keep plugging away anyhow. At the very least, LothirielofRohan would kill me if I left her hanging and didn't finish this story!_**

**_Julia – I kept hoping Snape would redeem himself up until Book 3 when he was just so nasty that he would have seen an innocent man killed because he held a grudge. After that, I couldn't find much sympathy for him._**

Chapter 3

Aurelia soon discovered that several of her seventh year, and even a few of the fifth year, students already knew a great many things that were in the textbook to be covered this school year also. Accordingly, she found it necessary to rewrite her lesson plans for those classes in order to adjust to the situation.

On the brighter side, her tirade at Snape had him keeping his distance from her; a development for which she was grateful.

By the end of the week, she was glad to have the respite of a weekend, despite her slowly adjusting to a routine. It was becoming easier to interact with students and teachers alike, though she still found it awkward being around Harry.

From her observations of him, something was troubling Harry. There was a look in his eyes that spoke of great sorrow and, if she wasn't mistaken, a good deal of guilt. She had a feeling there was much more going on here than Dumbledore had yet revealed to her, and she wondered how many more surprises she was in for before the year was out.

xxxxx

Harry found himself beginning to settle back into the routine of classes. All the teachers were harping on the need to prepare now for their N.E.W.T.s in seventh year and starting to pile on homework even this early on. It was clearly going to be a tough year. However, the crunch of school work did take some of the focus off Harry and what he might be feeling about the death of his godfather. No one had brought it up since school began and he was glad to be left alone.

The new Defense teacher intrigued them all. That first day had been a roller coaster of emotion for her and no one knew quite how to take her. Subsequent classes had gone better and she seemed more in control, but Harry often noticed her gaze lingering on him and he almost had the feeling there was something she wanted to say to him, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

He had been somewhat relieved when she chewed out Snape, since it became clear then that any 'relationship' between the two of them was all on his side. And everyone in Gryffindor gave her high marks for what she had done for Neville. Surprisingly, whatever she had said to Snape must have had an impact because he didn't make any comments about Neville like he used to, and the students in his Potions class found he didn't humiliate them so much as he had before. Harry felt like Snape made an exception in his case, and the hatred clearly still existed, but he had to admit it was slightly better than before. Whatever Watson had said to Snape had certainly affected him.

It was with some surprise, and more than a little trepidation, that Harry was asked by Professor Watson to meet with her after his last class during the third week of school. Ron and Hermione postulated various possible reasons for the request, and they all thought that it probably had to do with Lavender's comment on the first day that Harry had taught so many sixth years various defense skills outside of class. They tried to help him prepare some answers to possible questions that wouldn't give away what they had been doing. Even though Dumbledore now knew about the group, it just seemed like something they shouldn't mention to everyone in general.

So at five o'clock on Wednesday, Harry took a deep breath and made his way to the office of Professor Watson. As he entered the classroom and moved toward the door at the back, it struck him how unusual his experiences had been, both with the class and the instructors themselves. He wondered where this new teacher would fall in the varied spectrum of friend or foe that the previous instructors had established.

He knocked on the door and entered at her summons. Looking as nervous as he felt, Watson gazed at Harry and motioned him to have a seat. There was a long moment of quiet and Harry got the impression that she hadn't really yet decided what to say to him. Finally, she seemed to find a direction to take, "So, Harry, how is it that so many of your fellow students claim you as their Defense teacher?"

Harry tried to remember the ideas Ron and Hermione had come up with for him, but was having trouble forming a believable alibi. "Um, some of us just got together and practiced the skills we had learned and shared them with each other. We wanted to do well on our O.W.L.s." It wasn't entirely accurate, but it was basically the truth.

With a sly grin she asked, "So it didn't have anything to do with Dolores Umbridge's ban on any practical learning of Defense in your fifth year?"

Involuntarily, Harry flushed red and tried to think of a response. Clearly she knew more than she let on. Then she reassured him, "Don't worry, Harry. I have no love for Dolores Umbridge or the Ministry of Magic. I watched them put an innocent man in Azkaban in a travesty of justice. And they're all fools to have wasted an entire year pretending Voldemort hasn't returned. You and your friends go right on rebelling if that's what it takes to prepare yourselves. My friends and I would have done the same thing."

Her voice trailed off and her gaze seemed to have shifted somewhere off in the distance, forgetting he was there. For some reason, Harry suddenly felt the urge to explain to her about the DA and hesitantly did so. When he was finished, she looked rather impressed. "Is the group still functioning now?" she asked.

Harry just shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. I don't know if we'll start it up again or not. I mean, it doesn't look like we'll need it this year..." She caught his implied meaning; with a proper Defense class the extra practice was unnecessary.

She smiled at him, "Well, my feelings won't be hurt if you decide to continue. Practice is really the only way to learn Defense skills. Writing essays and taking tests won't get the job done. And if you need my help, just let me know."

He nodded and then felt emboldened to query, "Professor, do you mind if I ask you something?"

She stiffened slightly, perhaps guessing where the conversation might be headed, but nodded, "Shoot."

Harry thought for a moment how he wanted to phrase his question then asked, "It kind of seems like...like your seeing me upsets you. I was just wondering if maybe you knew my dad and that was why...?" The question trailed off, unfinished.

She stood quickly and moved to the window, and Harry regretted bringing up the subject. After several uncomfortable moments of silence, she gave a deep, trembling sigh and responded, "Yes, I knew your father...and your mother. Lily and I were almost like sisters through most of school. Dumbledore thinks I never really came to terms with their deaths, and I think maybe he's right about that. I've run from it, refused to think about it, buried it deep inside, but when all is said and done, I never accepted it. The night they died my whole world fell apart."

She fell silent and Harry pondered what she had said. He hadn't expected such a personal confession and wasn't sure how to react. Suddenly she turned to him, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to dump that on you, Harry. Guess you just asked the wrong question at the wrong time and I forgot to hide the truth – from myself or from you." In a funny sort of way, Harry felt like he understood. What she was describing almost seemed to mirror his feelings about Sirius' death.

Before he knew it, he began to confess his own difficulty in dealing with the death of his godfather and how he kept avoiding the pain and guilt thinking about it inevitably brought. When he looked at her for her reaction, he was unprepared for the ashen look on her face. "Your...your _godfather_ is dead? When, how?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Hesitantly Harry nodded, "Yes, he – Sirius Black – died about three months ago fighting Death Eaters."

"But...but he was in Azkaban! How is that possible?" she asked hoarsely.

Harry wondered where she had been that she had never heard of Sirius' escape from prison three years ago. It had even been in the Muggle news. There wasn't any reason to keep that much secret, "He escaped from Azkaban three years ago and had been on the run from the Ministry of Magic ever since. You never heard about it?"

Her head was in her hands and she shook it wearily. "No. I had done a pretty good job of disappearing by then. Even Dumbledore said it has taken him this long to find me. I had no idea he had escaped..."

"So I guess you knew Sirius, too. He wasn't guilty, you know. We found out the truth. It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents, not Sirius," Harry told her.

She looked up, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks and smiled gently, "I know he was innocent. He's the innocent man I mentioned earlier. The man I knew would never have betrayed James Potter. He would have died first. I didn't know it was Peter, but I knew it couldn't have been Sirius." She lapsed into thought for a few moments, then blinked a few times and asked curiously, "How did you find out the truth? Everyone believed Sirius was guilty and that he killed Peter; even his close friend Remus Lupin believed it."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, wondering what it was safe to say. Dumbledore obviously hadn't told her much, so it didn't seem likely she knew about the Order of the Phoenix, and how could he explain things without revealing that. He decided to just give a vague account of what had happened at Hogwarts by way of explanation. He left out the part about Remus turning into a werewolf and he and Hermione using the Time Turner to steal Buckbeak and enable Sirius to escape. He just told her Peter escaped and Sirius was captured, but then managed to escape and go on the run when the Minister of Magic wouldn't believe his story or listen to Harry, Ron and Hermione testifying to the truth of it.

The same look of anger that had been on her face after she yelled at Snape was on her face now, but there was no one to yell at. Softly she said, "One of these days I may just have to kill Cornelius Fudge. That makes twice Sirius had to suffer because of his incompetence!" Harry mentally agreed with that; he had nothing good to say about Fudge.

Finally, she managed to shake off some of the anger and turn back to their conversation, "I guess the most important thing is that you, and Remus, found out the truth. Obviously you stayed in contact with him while he was on the run. I doubt his death would have affected you so if you had only met him the once..."

Harry realized she was adept at reading between the lines and decided to risk disclosing too much, "Yes. Once I knew the truth, I was anxious to know my godfather and my father's best friend. It wasn't easy with him being in hiding, but we managed to stay in touch with owls and even to see each other occasionally."

He didn't elaborate on how that had been accomplished, but apparently he didn't need to as she said, "Let me guess, your visits involved a big, black dog!"

Harry looked at her, startled, "You know about that?"

She nodded in amusement, "Yes, I knew about the three of them being Animagi. There were only two things I never figured out – how Peter was able to learn it, since he wasn't a particularly talented wizard, and why Remus never became one also. He certainly should have been able to pull it off if Peter could, so I never understood why he didn't."

Blinking in surprise, Harry bit his tongue. Apparently she didn't know about Remus being a werewolf and he didn't feel it was his place to reveal that. Instead he asked, "Did you know Remus well, then?"

"Fairly well, about as much as anyone other than the Marauders did. He was quiet and mostly kept to himself, though everyone liked him. But he never talked very much about himself, and with Sirius around it was hard to turn the spotlight anywhere else! Sirius loved being the center of attention, especially when he and James were together. I tried talking to Remus a few times and getting him to open up a bit, but he was reluctant to do so and invariably Sirius would turn up and interrupt before I was able to make much progress."

Smiling in amusement, Harry nodded, "That sounds like Sirius, though he wasn't that way so much when I knew him." It occurred to him then, that if Watson had been friends with his parents and close to his mother, that she might be able to answer some of the questions that plagued him, but before he could ask anything further, she noticed the time.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to keep you this long. Shall we see if there's still anything to be had for dinner in the Great Hall? If not, I'll sneak you down to the kitchens for something..."

Harry grinned, "You know how to get to the kitchens?"

She nodded, "Sure. Sirius and James were forever sneaking down there to get food. They used to have a map they had created of Hogwarts, but I don't know what ever became of it." She glanced at Harry and saw a rueful expression on his face and guessed, "_Unless_ it somehow got passed along to a descendant of the Marauders..."

Harry's cheeks turned pink in confirmation and she burst out laughing, "Well, James would be delighted, though Lily wouldn't be so pleased at your following in his mischief-making ways! Did you inherit the invisibility cloak also?" Reluctantly, Harry nodded, realizing she'd know if he lied.

She stood abruptly, "Well, since I've seen no proof that you possess anything 'illegal', I don't feel obligated to report or confiscate anything! Let's go eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: For my faithful few._**

Chapter 4

Harry wasn't sure why, but he didn't tell Ron and Hermione everything he had talked about with Professor Watson. Part of it was that he didn't see as much of them as he used to. During the summer, Hermione had decided she wanted to know once and for all if the attraction she felt for Ron was mutual. The events at the Ministry of Magic had brought home to her how fragile life could be with Voldemort on the loose. She finally worked up the nerve, while staying at The Burrow, to tell Ron how she felt and discovered he was in complete agreement. Ever since they had become a couple, and both were made prefects, Harry had seen less and less of them.

More and more he found himself in Ginny's company, which wasn't altogether disappointing. Like Hermione, she was more studious and thus nudged Harry in that direction also, and he was able to help her some with her studies since he was a year ahead of her.

It didn't entirely fit with Ginny's plan to get over Harry and focus on her studies, but it seemed whenever she was studying in the common room or the library and he came in, he sought her out and joined her. Part of her wished he wouldn't, but a larger part of her was pleased that he did; she just wished it meant something more than Ron and Hermione not being available.

With the demise of the Dolores Umbridge regime at Hogwarts, Harry's lifetime ban from Quidditch had been lifted and he was looking forward to the new season. He was made the new captain of the team, with the graduation of several team members, and Ginny didn't begrudge his return as seeker. She decided she preferred to try out for Chaser instead and had easily won a spot. The other positions were also filled and practices added to an already full schedule.

One thing most students liked was that the new Defense teacher wasn't big on written work. Some subjects warranted an essay, but mostly she was a 'hands-on' person and preferred to drill them in class. It wasn't unusual to be sitting in class and have her attempt to hex a student unawares. They had learned to keep their wands on their desks and be prepared for anything unexpected from her. As she pointed out, someone attacking them wasn't going to give them time to be aware an attack was coming or prepare a defense – it had to be an automatic reaction on their part. It got to the point if they even glimpsed a wand being raised in their peripheral vision, they snatched their wand at the ready.

The other change she made to the Defense class, was to start teaching them to use magic without their wands. While such magic was more unfocused and less powerful, she pointed out that they didn't want to be entirely helpless if their wand was unavailable to them. Harry had volunteered a first-hand experience he had had with such magic and agreed it could come in handy. More than once when facing Voldemort he had been unarmed.

As much as Harry was enjoying the Defense classes, and the lack of homework in them, he still felt reluctant to approach Professor Watson and ask her more about his parents. She hadn't pursued the subject any further since that one evening when they had talked, but he was anxious to find out more about his mother, and anything else she might know about his parents and Sirius.

Part of his reluctance to approach her had to do with Snape's apparent recovery from their argument. Snape was once again seeking out her company, and so Harry found it difficult to catch her when Snape was not around. He wasn't quite sure what her relationship with Snape was, but more than once he thought he caught a hint of annoyance on her face when Snape turned up. Snape naturally was never happy to see Harry anywhere, at any time, and did all he could to get rid of him if he was hanging around Professor Watson. Not wanting to be around Snape or say anything personal in front of him, Harry usually beat a hasty retreat at the sight of him.

And so it might have continued had Snape not made a snide comment to him during Occlumency lessons. Something he had done had irritated Snape who finally snapped at him, "When are you going to stop expecting preferential treatment, Potter? Just because Professor Watson used to be in love with your godfather and she treats you with deference doesn't mean the rest of us will! You need to learn to discipline yourself and do the work, not expect leniency!" With that, he had sent Harry on his way for the evening; but his comment had raised new questions in Harry's mind. _Professor Watson had been in love with Sirius?_ He had only gotten the impression from what she had said that they were friends, nothing more. He decided to stick his neck out and arrange to talk to her again and see if he could find out more.

An opportunity didn't arrive for nearly a week, but when she dismissed class a little early one day, he told Ron and Hermione he'd catch up to them and approached her. "Um, Professor, I wonder if I might meet with you after classes today?" She appeared curious, but nodded, "Certainly, Harry. Come by around five."

When Harry returned, shortly after five o'clock, he saw Snape headed in the same direction, but went on into the classroom and knocked on the office door, which was standing open. Professor Watson looked up at him and smiled, "Come in, Harry." She waved him toward a chair and looked questioningly at him.

Harry cleared his throat and glanced out the open door, where Snape was entering the classroom. She followed his gaze and spotted the reason for his hesitation. Standing quickly she moved to close the door, and then seemed to notice Snape for the first time as he climbed the stairs. "Oh, Severus, I'm busy with a student just now. Perhaps I'll see you later." Not waiting for a response, she closed the door on him. Harry turned his head to hide his grin.

There was a twinkle in Watson's eyes as she returned to her chair, "So, Harry, what did you want to see me about?"

Nervously he cleared his throat again and, not quite looking directly at her, answered, "Well, Professor Snape said something and I was kind of wondering if it was true. But it may not be any of my business." He added the last bit quickly, just in case she thought he wanted to pry. She seemed to be a pretty private person.

"Well, I won't know if it's none of your business until I know what he said," she told him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He, uh, well, he said that you were...in love with Sirius." To his own ears it sounded pretty stupid, and he winced at even having brought it up.

To his surprise, she let out a chuckle. "Hmmm, that's a bit tricky to answer. Snape wasn't lying in the sense that everyone _thought_ we were in love with each other. And I guess we never really made much of an effort to correct that impression – except when Sirius had his eye on some girl and it wasn't convenient to have a 'girlfriend', that is! But the truth is, we were never in love. I loved him dearly, it's true, and we were great friends, but I was never 'in love' with him, and he knew that. And I really don't think he was ever in love with me either. If he was, he hid it well in his ogling of other girls, even when he was with me!"

Harry wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. Apparently she could tell her answer didn't entirely satisfy his curiosity, so she told him, "Harry, maybe I better give you a bit more history so you'll understand the situation."

Her gaze shifted out the window and she was lost in thought for a few moments, "Where to begin...I guess before I can explain my relationship with Sirius, I need to explain a few things about your parents." Harry leaned forward with interest.

"James fell in love with Lily somewhere in third or fourth year, but like many teenage boys that age, he was pretty obnoxious. Especially when he was with Sirius and the other Marauders. He was good looking, athletically talented and supremely self-confident, so naturally a great many of the girls at Hogwarts had mad crushes on him, but Lily wasn't one of them. I think at first his interest in her may partially have been fueled by the fact that she seemed immune to his charm, but over time he began to really have feelings for her. But he could never get her to see past his cocky, obnoxious exterior, and it didn't help that no matter how hard he tried to behave in order to impress her, Sirius would inevitably show up and lure him into some escapade that completely undermined his efforts."

"Over time, he grew up and gained a bit of maturity, but he was still a ready participant in the pranks of the Marauders. He finally decided that the only way he was going to be able to convince Lily to give him a chance, was if he could find a new 'playmate' for Sirius. That's where I came in. As Lily's best friend, I knew that deep inside she did actually rather like James, but was too stubborn to admit it. I had always gotten along fine with the Marauders, much to her disgust. James finally enlisted my aid in keeping Sirius occupied, away from him, so he could work on improving Lily's opinion of him. We put the plan into action around Christmas of our sixth year.

"Sirius and I readily hit it off, getting along even better than we had imagined. Although we were friendly prior to that, I never spent any real time with him, mostly out of loyalty to Lily. But James fixed us up on a date for the Yule Ball to get us started and give me an excuse to start spending more time with him and less with Lily. I never really took Sirius, well...seriously, if you'll pardon the pun. I knew a lot of his showing off was just to get attention, and I never really had a crush on him or James, so I wasn't easily swept off my feet by their charms. In a way, that may have been part of why we hit it off so well. Sirius had tons of girls willing to swoon all over him, and he thoroughly enjoyed that, believe me. But as he got older, he found he actually wanted something more, and most of the girls who had their eye on him didn't fit the bill. As James began moving more toward Lily, and slowly getting her to warm up to him, Sirius was left feeling a bit adrift. Guys, and girls for that matter, have different relationships with the different sexes. There were things he would talk about with me that I'm sure he never would have felt comfortable telling James or the others. And I doubt very much that he let the guys see him cry very often, if ever. So I guess I filled a spot in his life that needed filling." She paused in her narrative, lost in thought, then finally continued.

"Anyway, I served the purpose James had in mind. My spending a lot of time with Sirius left Lily alone for James to approach, and it kept Sirius occupied so James could approach her. To tell you the truth, I think I confessed the whole thing to Sirius about three weeks along – about James using me to keep him busy. He pretended to be affronted by it, but he had to admit he had fun with me and didn't really mind too much. And he wanted James to be happy. Plus Sirius and I fell into an easy relationship. I filled in a lot for the absent James, which luckily Remus and Peter never minded. When Sirius would take notice of a girl he wanted to pursue, we'd just 'break up' until he got tired of her and they split up. Then he'd come 'back' to me. I suppose the fact that I 'always took him back' fueled the belief that I was in love with him!"

"But he'd do the same for you, right?" Harry asked. "If you were interested in a guy, he'd break up with you so the guy could approach you?"

She shrugged, "That never came up. I was only ever really in love once and the guy in question never demonstrated any feelings for me beyond friendship. But, yes, he would have helped me out along those lines if I had wanted him to." Her gaze drifted off into space again, and Harry caught a look of sadness. He couldn't help wondering who the guy was who hadn't been interested. He almost got the feeling that she had never gotten over him, but that was just too personal to ask about and he kept his curiosity to himself.

"But...well, I heard that my mom used to hate my dad. How did he convince her to start liking him?" he asked instead.

She smiled gently, "Partly he just grew up a bit and started acting more mature. Partly she already rather liked him even if she was unwilling to admit it to herself. And partly we all conspired against her!" Harry looked vaguely shocked at this admission so she added, "Oh, nothing bad. Lily was always very straight-laced, too much so in fact. I really had to work on her to get her to have any fun, even good clean fun. That was part of the distance separating her and James – they were completely different personalities. So I worked on getting her to loosen up, and James worked on settling down and behaving more, until they were able to reach an acceptable middle ground that both of them could live with. And really, in essentials, they weren't all that different. Both were very caring, loyal and kind people. Sometimes it showed in different ways for each of them, but it was still there. And they were good for each other. Once they finally did fall in love with each other, it brought out the best in both of them."

Harry sat grinning to himself at the portrait she had painted of his parents. Despite what he had seen in Snape's pensieve the previous year, he now had a better idea of who his father was, and a realization that that one incident wasn't an accurate reflection of who he was or what he became later. Suddenly he realized he was still sitting in Professor Watson's office and looked up a bit guiltily. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get lost in thought like that," he offered.

"It's all right. I've given you quite a bit to think about," she replied. "But now, perhaps we should go get some dinner."

As they moved toward the door together, Harry glanced at her, "Um, Professor, would it be okay if I came by some now and then to talk about my parents and Sirius?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Of course, Harry. I'll try to tell you anything you want to know about them. Just be patient with me, okay? I'm still finding it difficult to deal with their being gone." He nodded his understanding, and agreement, and they moved on toward the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I've gotten an 11th chapter written and am working on ch. 12 so we are making progress on this story. I just need to figure out where I'm going with it…**_

_**Replies to Reviewer(s):**_

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – This is only my second HP story. They take a lot longer because I follow the general format that JKR does – summer and the school year (though mine are usually the school year and maybe the following summer). Plus there are so many characters gathered at Hogwarts, plus other outside interactions that it just takes longer to tell the story. In LOTR people who don't live near one another cannot easily interact or communicate, so it limits the players you have to "juggle". For the most part I try to stay fairly true to the story "as it's been told so far". Obviously, both of my stories, which deal with Harry's 6th year become AU when Book 6 comes out and JKR tells us "what really happened then". If I do AU, I still try to stay mostly with canon and only change a tiny fact and go from there, keeping most of the rest the same, or write the AU before the next bit of canon shows up so it is more "speculative" than "AU". Is Sirius really dead? Hard to say in the HP world. Does anyone really understand what that archway is or how it works? Is there really absolutely no way he could come back through it? The only thing we know is that JKR suggests he won't, but maybe that is a smokescreen. Guess we have to wait til the end of Book 7 for it to be an absolute fact. And at that point, with canon ending, we can extrapolate and find a way for him to return beyond what she wrote. But for this story, at least for now, Sirius is dead or my whole premise is shot! And at the moment, I have no plans to bring him back, but the story isn't finished so who knows what will happen!**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – "I like that Harry and Watson are able to cope together." – that actually becomes important later, though I wasn't really expecting it to. We'll see exactly how it all works out when I actually write the rest of the story!**_

_**Julia – "now who is it that Aurelia loved" – oh good! I like there to be some surprise on things like that and not have everyone see everything coming a mile away. Glad I have at least one person in that category!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

It became easier, after that, for Harry to go to Professor Watson and talk. It almost felt like he was reading his family history as he listened to her stories about his parents and Sirius. Even so, the guilt he felt about Sirius' death hadn't eased much, and one day she finally took the opportunity to ask him questions.

"Harry," she began, then paused pensively. Raising her eyes to hold his gaze, "Something troubles you. I see it in your eyes. Perhaps it would help if you talk about it."

Harry's stomach clenched and he looked away. How could he tell her he was to blame for Sirius' death? He had already seen her anger and contempt for Cornelius Fudge, who had made Sirius suffer. It was unlikely she'd ever speak to him again if she knew what he had done.

When he did not respond, she told him quietly, "I've gotten pretty good at reading people over the years, Harry. Every time I mention Sirius you get a look of pleasure, but almost invariably it is followed by a look of guilt. What is it that you aren't telling me?"

He knew then that he couldn't keep it from her. If he refused to answer, she'd probably just go ask Dumbledore and he had a feeling she'd find out no matter what he did. With a heavy sigh, he admitted, "It's my fault Sirius is dead. I let Voldemort trick me into going to the Ministry of Magic and then Sirius had to come rescue me. He was killed there." He stared at the floor to avoid her gaze.

"How does Voldemort tricking you make it your fault Sirius died?" she asked, not entirely clear on his reasoning.

"Because, I have this stupid 'saving people' thing! I thought Sirius was in danger and I left Hogwarts where it was safe. I didn't try to do anything I should have, I just blundered ahead! I nearly got my friends killed as well, and all because I was too stupid to see that it was a trick! If Sirius hadn't come to try and rescue us, he wouldn't have died. He'd still be safe." He slumped down in utter dejection.

Professor Watson blew out a long breath and rose to look out the window. At last she replied, "I wasn't there, Harry, and I'm sure I don't know a lot of details that you haven't mentioned. But one thing I do know is that Sirius would rather die trying to protect you than live safely in hiding, a wanted man. 'Safely hiding' would have eaten away at him, and sooner or later, whether you were involved or not, he wouldn't have been able to take it anymore, and he would have done something stupid and left his hiding place. He would never have been able to sit on the sidelines and miss playing in the game, no matter the cost he paid. All you did was give him a convenient excuse."

He couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't angry with him; she didn't even think he was to blame? She must not understand what he had been...but, no, he had told her enough. And she knew Sirius better than anyone else living, except maybe Remus. Perhaps there was a chance that Sirius would have acted rashly no matter what. He sat pondering that possibility, wanting desperately to believe it, but not daring to allow himself to do so.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "This guilt has eaten away at you for a long time, Harry. Don't expect it to go away in an instant. But do consider what I said. Voldemort was the main reason he spent all those years in Azkaban. He would have jumped at any chance to go after him to avenge James and Lily...and himself."

Harry nodded slowly and rose. Without another word, he left her office, walking blindly. He spent the rest of the evening sitting by the lake in a clump of bushes that concealed him from view. He didn't bother going in for dinner and failed to remember he was missing a Quidditch practice.

Finally, he got cold enough that he headed off for bed, his thoughts still swirling, trying to get a handle on his feelings. It was almost midnight when he entered the common room. He was a little surprised that neither Ron nor Hermione had raised an alarm when he hadn't turned up before this, and it depressed him to think they hadn't noticed he was missing, but then he realized he had told Ginny he was going to talk to Professor Watson. Maybe they had asked her and she told them to leave him alone and not worry. His theory seemed proven when he found a plate of food on his bed with a note in Ron's scrawl saying he thought Harry might be hungry later. He still had no appetite, but he used his wand to heat it a bit and ate some of it anyway before climbing into bed.

The next day was Saturday, and Harry rose late, grateful he didn't have to face classes. He did still have to face his friends and all their questions and he really wasn't anxious to do that. Listening carefully, he found the dorm was empty, so quickly he pulled out the invisibility cloak and put it on. He cautiously made his way down to the common room and waited nearly ten minutes before he was able to follow someone out the portrait hole.

Once he was safely outside and away from the castle, he headed for the far side of the lake where few other students were likely to venture. He told himself he needed the privacy so he could think, but the truth was he mostly just stared and his mind seemed numb.

He had been sitting there nearly an hour, when a familiar voice said softly, "Hey, Harry."

His head jerked around to find Ginny standing behind him, a few slices of toast in one hand and a jug of pumpkin juice in the other. Self-consciously she offered him the food, "I thought you might be hungry."

"How...how did you find me?" he asked in astonishment.

She gave him the grin he knew so well, "You forget that even people under invisibility cloaks show up on the Marauder's Map! I snuck into your dorm room and had a look when you didn't turn up and no one knew where you were."

He shook his head in amazement, but gratefully took the food. His appetite was returning somewhat and he had regretted not bringing the leftovers from last night with him.

He was relieved that Ginny didn't ask him any questions while he ate, just sat by his side. Once he was finished, however, he began talking, almost as if he couldn't help himself. He poured out to her what Professor Watson had said, and then glanced at her questioningly to see her reaction.

She thought for several moments, then lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "She's right, you know. Sirius hated being cooped up in that house and not allowed to do anything to fight Voldemort. Even though he died, and he probably didn't want that mainly because of how it would affect you, he likely was thrilled at the chance to do something, anything."

Harry looked away and murmured, "I'm beginning to believe that."

Against her better judgement, Ginny slid over next to him and slipped an arm through his, "Believe it, Harry. Maybe you shouldn't have reacted the way you did and gone running off to the Ministry, and probably we shouldn't have gone with you, but I just think Sirius would be too glad you escaped Voldemort, and he got to help you, to blame you for anything."

Finally, Harry's heart accepted it. He still would give anything to have his godfather back, but the Professor and Ginny were right about Sirius.

When Harry at last turned to thank Ginny, he was struck by her appearance. It was almost as if he had never seen her before. Maybe he never had. She was always there, always convenient when he needed her. But sitting this close, he could see every one of her freckles and how soft her hair looked. Without thinking, his hand came up to stroke it, to find out if it was as soft as it looked.

He heard Ginny's breath catch at his touch and she turned toward him uncertainly, unnerved by his actions. Before he recognized what he was intending, he had pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny gave a soft moan before leaning into the kiss and letting her arms come up around his neck.

Suddenly Harry's thinking cleared – what was he doing kissing Ginny? He broke the embrace and scrambled to his feet. "Gin-Ginny, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have–"

Tears began to fill her eyes and before he could utter anything more, she staggered to her feet, "Why, Harry? Why shouldn't you?" And with that she turned and raced back toward the castle.

Harry stared after her, too shocked to move, though he wasn't clear whether it was due to the kiss or her reaction. Why had he done it? It was Ginny – he had no business kissing Ginny like that. She was like a...sister. Ron's sister, his sister. But in that moment, Harry began to realize that wasn't so. He had overlooked Ginny and taken her for granted, but he had never really thought of her as a sister. And right at this moment, he didn't want to think of her in that way. Ginny, with the soft touch that soothed him when no other could; Ginny, who was always there for him regardless of the cost to herself; Ginny, who...he fancied.

More dejected than ever, he plunked back down on the ground. Just like everything else in his life, he found a great girl and he messed things up with her. He'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again, much less forgave him.

xxxxx

The next week was miserable for Harry. He and Ginny couldn't avoid seeing each other, especially between being in the same house and on the Quidditch team together. But the set of Ginny's jaw made it clear to Harry he'd better steer clear of her. Ron was pretty oblivious to the entire thing, and though Hermione noticed Harry's morose mood, she didn't connect it with Ginny, for which Harry was grateful. He wasn't inclined to be answering their questions just now, and he wasn't at all certain how Ron would take the news; that he liked Ginny or, worse still, that he had hurt Ginny.

Professor Watson, on the other hand, did notice his mood, and since it seemed to come on the heels of their discussion about Sirius, apparently thought it might be related. She asked Harry to see her after class, and when he came to her room, she got straight to the point.

"Have I upset you Harry, saying what I did about Sirius?"

He looked up startled, "What? No, no. I reckon you're right about that."

She nodded pensively and then asked, "Then do you want to tell me what is troubling you, or is it none of my business?"

Harry eyed her hesitantly, reluctant to admit what had taken place, but then decided he had no one else to talk to about it. Slowly he poured out what had happened after he left her office a week ago. He sat slouched low in his chair, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and glaring at the floor.

She rose and came around her desk, to sit on the front edge near Harry. "So, what do you want to do about it?" she asked.

Harry's brows knitted together. "Do? There's nothing I can do! She won't let me talk to her and try to explain—"

"Harry," the Professor interrupted, "there is always something that you can do. True, it may not help, but there is _something_ that you can do. Think about it for a minute – what is it that you want to do about this? Give up and walk away? Sit around feeling miserable and hope you finally get over it? What?"

His eyes narrowed as he gave the matter some thought, then answered, "What I'd like to do is get Ginny to talk to me about this. And I'd like to at least be able to apologize for hurting her and tell her how I really feel about her…but…"

"But what?"

He shrugged defeatedly, "She won't listen, and I'm probably the last guy she'd be interested in now."

"Well, you can give up if that's really what you want, but your father never would have. He'd have found a way to get her to hear him out, no matter the outcome afterwards."

Harry's jaw tightened, and he continued to scowl at the floor. Then gradually, as her words sank in, he looked up at her hopefully, "Would…would you help me?"

"You want me to get involved in students' love lives?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

But Harry was on a roll, and urged, "You did it before – for my dad and mum. Why couldn't you do it now? No one would know but the three of us…"

"And just what exactly did you have in mind? Ginny and I get along rather well. I wouldn't want to do anything to lose her regard for me."

Something in the way she said it made Harry realize she was not really objecting to helping him, just making him think it through completely before acting.

"Well, if you could get Ginny to come to your office for a conference with you, and I was already here, you could ask her to at least hear what I had to say and if she didn't want to believe it she didn't have to. At least that would give me a chance to plead my case with her, and you wouldn't be taking sides. Just sort of playing referee." Harry watched her closely for her reaction to his suggestion.

At length, she nodded. "I could do that. How about Friday, after classes, around five?"

That was only two days away. Harry swallowed hard, then agreed, "Okay. I'll come up with something to say by then." He squared his shoulders with determination. "Thanks, Professor."

Harry stood and Professor Watson followed suit. She considered a moment, then commented, "When in doubt Harry, the best course is just to speak from the heart. Forget flowery words and persuasive arguments – just tell her the truth. If that doesn't work, probably nothing will."

Harry nodded his understanding and moved out the door, feeling lighter-hearted. The good feeling lasted until he spotted Ginny in the Great Hall at dinner. It scared him to death to do this, to just be honest with a girl. His experience with Cho Chang hadn't exactly proven him to be very capable in the romance department. But this was Ginny – he had always been able to talk to Ginny…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since all my reviewers are my LOTR following, I will tell you something amusing (other than the battle I'm having to stay at Hogwarts and not slip back to Rohan, that is). Got majorly in the mood for romantic fluff last night and reread No Mistake and By The Book. Then today I started rereading the Elfwine Chronicles (I'm about halfway through them). So as I'm driving home from the grocery, listening to an oldies station, what comes on but the song "The Streak" by Ray Stevens (if you've never heard it, it's hysterical)! I would have been rolling on the floor laughing but that's hard to do in a car. Anyway, I'll try to get my mind back on Harry Potter, at least until I get this story finished! Then I have a feeling Rohan will get me back, whether they want me or not!**_

Chapter 6

Between classes, homework and Quidditch practice, Harry didn't find a spare moment to really sit and think about what he wanted to say to Ginny. Nevertheless, he hurried to the Dark Arts classroom at a quarter of five to be there before Ginny arrived. Only once he was there, and waiting anxiously for her arrival, did it occur to him he should have thought to get her flowers or candy or something. Girls liked that sort of thing, it seemed. But it was too late now and there was nothing to be done about it.

He was startled out of his reverie by Professor Watson telling him softly, "Here she comes."

With a quick gulp, he stepped back into a dark corner of the room where he wouldn't readily be seen.

Ginny knocked at the open door and was summoned in.

Moving to close the door behind the girl, Professor Watson told her, "I expect you're wondering why I asked you to see me."

Looking slightly nervous, Ginny nodded, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Professor Watson hastened to assure her. She thought for a moment, then explained, "Normally I wouldn't involve myself in such matters, but I thought it worthwhile in this particular instance."

Ginny was giving her a puzzled look, not really sure what she was talking about, so she continued, "I understand that recently something happened that caused a rift between you and one of your friends. Your friend is most anxious to apologize and make amends, but you have been reluctant to allow it." Ginny's brows knit in perplexity as to where this was going. "I can't make you believe him, or trust him, but please, at least hear what he has to say so that you will know the whole story."

At the mention of 'he', Ginny got a dreadful feeling what this might be about – or more precisely, who. At a sound behind her, her head whipped around to find Harry standing sheepishly watching her. Her eyes narrowed in anger, a look Harry had seen on more than one occasion, though usually not directed at him.

"Ginny, please, just listen. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really thought you'd be reacting the same way I was when I kissed you. It wasn't until you got upset at me for apologizing that I realized…that I realized neither one of us was sorry it happened. I kept thinking I shouldn't be kissing Ron's sister, I mean especially since that practically makes you _my_ sister, but then I realized you weren't my sister and I had wanted to kiss you and I liked it. Ron and the rest of your brothers will probably kill me when they find out, but I like you Ginny – a lot. And I'd like to kiss you again, and hold your hand and…not be your 'brother' anymore."

He ran out of ideas for what to say and came to a halt. He was suddenly aware that Professor Watson seemed to have disappeared though he hadn't noticed her leaving. He eyed Ginny questioningly, waiting for her reaction, about half expecting a Bat-Bogey Hex to hit him any minute. But it didn't, and the next thing he knew, Ginny had launched herself at him and had her lips firmly planted on his. Once the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her and returned it with feeling.

xxxxx

It was only later that Harry really appreciated Professor Watson choosing Friday as the day for him to confront Ginny. Not only did it mean they didn't have classes the next day and could stay up later talking, and doing a bit of kissing, but it was also the Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit.

More and more Harry and Ginny had been spending time together, and after their adventure at the Department of Mysteries, Ginny was included more in their conversations. Consequently, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed when Ginny accompanied them to Hogsmeade. They were so wrapped up in each other, and having time off from their prefect duties, that they didn't even notice the looks the two were giving each other or the times they held hands.

Harry and Ginny had something of a bet going about which one would notice first and when. Harry was still a bit worried about Ron's reaction when he found out, but Ginny assured him that she could handle her brother.

It wasn't until the Halloween feast a few days later that Hermione finally realized that something was different, and nudged Ron to bring it to his attention. She was watching Harry and Ginny, their heads bent together, laughing about something. That alone was not too unusual, but Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders. It took a few moments for Ron to catch on to what Hermione wanted him to see, but when Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, there could be little doubt something was going on. A moment later, they turned to glance at the others and found Ron staring, his mouth hanging open, while Hermione's eyes had gone very wide in astonishment. The two of them burst out laughing at the silly expressions, and finally Hermione recovered enough to ask, "When did this happen?"

Ginny reached her arms around Harry's waist and answered, "A few days ago. We were wondering how long it would take for you two to catch on."

Harry was eyeing Ron carefully for any sign of anger, but there was only a pleased grin on his friend's face. "It's about time, Harry! Now Ginny will stop dating those other gits!"

Harry broke into relieved laughter, and Ginny joined him.

xxxxx

Becoming a couple rather than just friends didn't change a great deal in Harry or Ginny's daily routine, other than they found it more difficult to concentrate on studying when the other was near, and they found it essential to break often for a quick kiss.

Harry couldn't fathom why he had never noticed Ginny before. Now everything about her seemed to stand out and win his admiration. It had never been like this with Cho Chang. As infatuated as he was with Cho, he had never felt as at ease with her as he did with Ginny. And for the first time in quite awhile, he felt happy. Voldemort was still out there, he still had to return to the Dursleys and Sirius was still dead, but now someone was standing at his side, holding his hand. He didn't feel isolated, as he had so much of the time, even with Ron and Hermione. Ron was often oblivious to his feelings, and Hermione tried to analyze everything he told her, but Ginny just accepted him, and let him know that he wasn't alone.

Even the colder, wetter weather of November and December couldn't dampen his spirits.

As it drew nearer to Christmas, Harry found himself wondering how Professor Watson was going to spend the time. She had never mentioned any family, and he hoped that didn't mean she would stay at Hogwarts simply because she had nowhere else to go.

He finally worked up the nerve to visit her after his classes a week before the holiday break. At his knock, she looked up from her work and smiled, "Come in, Harry! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to wish you Happy Christmas, in case I didn't get a chance later on," he answered.

"Thank you. You too."

"So, are you planning on staying at Hogwarts or are you going somewhere?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

She laughed mirthlessly and replied, "No, no, no...I'm _not_ staying here! I really don't have family to go visit, but if I stay here I'll have Snape dogging my steps every waking moment. I don't think I could quite manage that! Maybe I'll just take a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the duration. I could do with a bit of shopping. And maybe I'll explore Muggle London."

He laughed along with her and then told her, "Well, I hope you have a good time, wherever you end up."

She smiled, "I appreciate that."

It looked as though she might ask about his plans so he hastily said, "Well, Ginny's waiting for me. I'll see you later."

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he scurried for the door, but then shrugged it off and returned to her work.

Harry headed to Dumbledore's office, formulating in his mind his argument to persuade him to let Harry invite Professor Watson to spend Christmas at Grimmauld Place. At least then she wouldn't be alone, and she could see Remus again. He had never mentioned to her that he was in contact with Remus, mainly because there was no indication she knew about the Order of the Phoenix, and explaining his connection to Remus and why Remus was living in Sirius' old family home could prove difficult.

Fortunately the password had not changed since his last visit, and he rose with the staircase to Dumbledore's office door. He took a deep breath and knocked, and a moment later Dumbledore stood before him. "Harry? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Nothing wrong, I hope."

"No, sir. I, er...wanted to talk to you about Professor Watson," he stammered.

"What about her?" the headmaster questioned, waving him in and to a chair.

"Well, um...I was wondering if it would be okay to invite her to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. She doesn't have anywhere to go and doesn't want to stay here over the holiday. And I think she and Remus might like to see each other again. They were friends at school." He paused while Dumbledore sat down and studied his steepled fingers. Then Harry blurted out, "I really think we can trust her, Professor; to know about the Order, I mean. And she could be a lot of help to us, too."

Dumbledore raised a halting hand, smiling over his half moon glasses, "Relax, Harry. You do not have to convince me of her trustworthiness – it is one of the reasons I sought her out to be the Defense teacher this year. Apparently you are not aware that she was in the original Order of the Phoenix. The only reason she isn't presently a member is we were unable to locate her when the group reformed. And since then, she has been dealing with a number of personal issues so that I did not want to burden her with more. I don't think you realize that she is likely to have an emotional response, to the Order and to Remus, similar to those you witnessed when she first came to Hogwarts. There is much in her past that you still do not know."

He paused while Harry contemplated his words, then he added, "However, I am willing to reintroduce her to the Order so that you can invite her if you like. Just be aware that it may not go quite as you think it will."

Harry nodded his understanding and Dumbledore stood. Stepping to the fire he threw some Floo powder into it and called, "Aurelia, may I see you in my office please?"

A moment later, Professor Watson stepped from the flames, dusting the soot off her clothes. "Yes, headmaster?"

Before he could respond, she noticed Harry sitting nearby and looked at him quizzically. "Is there a problem?" she added, turning back to face Dumbledore.

"No, not at all. Please have a seat." When they both had taken a chair, he smiled at her, "I have been trying to reveal things to you gradually, in order to better help you adjust to them. I'm afraid I now have the task of springing something else on you."

The smile had faded from her face and she was watching him with some trepidation, "Such as?"

"Hopefully it is nothing too traumatic but, as you might have guessed, The Order of the Phoenix was reformed when Voldemort regained his body. Harry, while still too young to be an active member of it yet, is aware of many of its activities – for obvious reasons – as are the Weasley children and Hermione Granger."

Some of the tension in her face eased. "I'm not surprised by that, no."

"The other part is that Harry will be going to the headquarters for the Order to spend his Christmas, and has asked if it would be all right to invite you to come as well, so you don't have to spend it here or alone somewhere else. You should know, however, that Sirius gave us the use of his family manor, which he inherited upon the death of his parents, as our headquarters. Harry, of course, associates the place with Sirius and so it is not his favorite place, but perhaps you have no particular feeling about it one way or the other. I don't believe any of Sirius' friends ever visited his home while he was in school."

She shook her head. "No. He didn't want to be there himself; he certainly wasn't going to take any of us there. I don't even think James ever went with him." Her voice trailed off and she sat considering the offer. Finally, she looked up at Dumbledore, "You don't think it will be a problem – too close of a student-teacher relationship?"

"I do not see that anyone needs to be told. You can merely say you visited friends over the holidays and Harry can do the same. Few will be any the wiser. Severus and Minerva are the only ones who might drop by from the school, other than the Weasleys or Miss Granger, that is."

A muscle twitched in her cheek at the mention of Snape, but she suppressed any comment she might have made. Turning to Harry she simply said, "Thank you for the offer, Harry. I would be happy to share Christmas with you."

Harry's face broke into a grin and Dumbledore told them, "After the students leave on the train, come to my office and you can Floo there from here."

xxxxx

Because Harry wanted it to be a surprise, he didn't tell Professor Watson about Remus or vice versa. For some reason, he had never mentioned her to Remus. Maybe it was because her memories of his parents seemed to shake her up so much when she first came to Hogwarts, that he was afraid what Remus' reaction might be to her. He just hoped he wasn't making a big mistake, and that they would be pleased to see one another after all this time. She had never said much about her relationship with Remus, but it didn't seem as though she had interacted with him and Peter so much as she had with his dad and Sirius. But from some of the adventures Sirius had dragged her into, that involved the other two, he felt like she must have known him fairly well.

When he told Ginny what he had done, her face scrunched up in thought. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking...you said she didn't seem to know Remus is a werewolf. If she's there over Christmas, it will be hard to keep it from her. The full moon is on the 26th."

That hadn't occurred to Harry, and he wondered what to do about it. Finally he said, "Well, we'll get there on the 20th. That gives us a few days and if Remus doesn't want her to know, I'll make up some excuse to get her out of the house that night. Maybe we can come visit you guys at the Burrow, or maybe I can talk her into staying at the Leaky Cauldron and seeing Muggle London like she mentioned. I'll think of something."

She smiled up at him and gave him a hug, "Well, I think it's really sweet of you to invite her. I hope it works out well and that they're glad to see each other. Oh, and by the way, is it okay if I ask Mum if we can come visit you for a couple of days and exchange gifts?"

"Of course," he told her with pleasure. "That house is so gloomy, the more the merrier."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, now this is just too weird! After hearing "The Streak" on the radio after reading my LOTR story titled that, I flip channels on TV last night and find the Hetty Wainthropp Mysteries on PBS - with Dominic Monaghan playing Jeffrey (a very young Dom, and apparently a semi-regular on it)! Can we have a little Twilight Zone music in the background!**_

_**Julia - "Ron took it pretty well" - actually, in the books, Ron hints that he'd like to see Harry get together with Ginny (which you probably wouldn't remember), but it always surprises me how many people write stories with Ron having trouble with the idea.**_

Chapter 7

As Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office on the morning of the 20th, it struck him that he was looking forward to this holiday more than he had expected to. There was still an ache in his soul when he thought about Sirius, but it had eased a bit over the last few months and was more tolerable now. It had surprised him, but somehow talking to Professor Watson about Sirius and his parents had been different than talking to anyone else about them. Without realizing it, it had helped lessen the pain now that he was able to remember them with fondness. He had few fond memories of his own, but sharing hers had made a difference that he didn't understand and couldn't explain.

As he reached the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, he saw Professor Watson coming toward him, a bag slung over her shoulder. He waited for her to reach him and then they gave the password and continued up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting, smiling gently at them. "All ready, then?" They both nodded and he waved them toward his fireplace, holding out a pot of Floo powder. They wished each other Happy Christmas and then Harry led the way to Grimmauld Place, holding Hedwig's cage firmly in his hand.

Upon landing in the kitchen, Aurelia found Harry dusting himself off and extending a hand to help her up from the floor. She, too, began knocking the soot from her clothes as she took a look around. '_The House of Black, huh?_' she thought. Sirius had made rude mention of it more than once in their talks. '_This ought to be interesting._'

Harry was busy trying to soothe his ruffled owl who was squawking scoldingly at him. "Sorry, Hedwig, but I need you here to contact Ginny and Ron."

A voice hailed from the hall and they turned as a man entered the room, his face tired and worn, but his eyes crinkled with pleasure as he spotted Harry. He moved to embrace the boy, but then caught notice of Harry's companion. "Well, Harry, who have we..." He stopped in mid-sentence and stared hard at the woman he was facing. Uncertainly, he asked, "Aurelia?"

For a moment, she just blinked at him in puzzlement, wondering how he knew her name, and then a flash of insight hit her and she almost couldn't breathe. "Remus?" she whispered hoarsely. They simply stood staring at one another and, after a moment, Harry began to shift nervously. This wasn't exactly the reunion he had anticipated, though Dumbledore had warned it might not go as expected.

"Surprise," he said weakly. "I, um, thought you'd be glad to see each other. Maybe I should have warned you..."

Remus recovered himself and straightened. "It's all right, Harry. I _am_ pleased to see Aurelia again. I just am...dumbstruck. It's been so long. I didn't know...how do you know her, Harry?"

Aurelia answered for him. "Dumbledore drafted me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." She paused and then took a deep, steadying breath and added, "It's good to see you again, Remus."

They stood awkwardly looking at each other, the floor, Harry and the kitchen in turn, not entirely knowing what to say. Finally Harry suggested, "Guess we should find you a room, Professor."

Remus nodded. "Yes, of course. This way." He turned and led the way from the kitchen, up the stairs. "Do you suppose it's safe to let her use Fred and George's room?" he asked Harry over his shoulder.

Harry grinned. "Only if we check it carefully first." He turned to the Professor and added, "If you have any problems, just scream and we'll come to the rescue. Fred and George Weasley are sort of the Sirius Black and James Potter of my day. They opened a joke shop recently in Diagon Alley."

Her face tweaked in a slight grin and she nodded her understanding. They led her to her room and Remus told them, "Well, while you two get settled in, I'll go make some lunch for us." He moved quickly away and after a moment, Harry said, "I'll see you back downstairs. Do you think you can find your way?" She nodded reassuringly and he closed her door behind him.

She sat down on the bed and stared blankly around the room, not really seeing it. '_Remus? What on earth was he doing here? No, wait, this is the headquarters of the Order – he must be part of it. But why would he be here now? It was almost like he lived here._' She had thought facing her deceased friends' memories would be the hardest thing about coming out of her solitude to teach at Hogwarts, but now she realized that facing her living friends might be even more difficult.

She stood and paced around the room for a moment, trying to gain control of her emotions. Harry surely had meant well by bringing her here and springing this surprise on her, but he had no idea the pain it dug up. Well, there was nothing that could be done about it now. Maybe after a few days she could find a decent excuse to leave, but at least for now she was stuck here and would have to try and make it tolerable for herself and the others. She took several deep breaths and then headed back to the kitchen.

Remus was alone when she arrived and she stood self-consciously just inside the door. Finally, she asked, "Is there something I can do to help?" He turned to face her and said, "No, I think I have it under control. Please, have a seat. Tell me what you've been up to. How are you liking teaching at Hogwarts?"

She appreciated the attempt at normal conversation and she stuck with the safest topic. "It's taken a bit of adjustment, but I'm beginning to enjoy teaching. Though I am working at a handicap, having to keep one eye looking over my shoulder."

He looked puzzled at her comment, so she explained, "I understand that the past five teachers of Defense only lasted for a single year! I'm a little leery to find out why, and whether I will be the next on the list..."

He laughed aloud. "Oh, that. Well, you aren't a supporter of Voldemort and you aren't a fraud and you aren't a Ministry of Magic puppet, so perhaps you'll break the curse on the position and last longer."

"So, what have you been doing these past few years, Remus?" she asked quietly. He stiffened slightly; explaining his life was virtually impossible without revealing his lycanthropy.

Just then Harry entered the room and he allowed Harry's arrival to divert attention from the question. Placing sandwiches on the table, along with bottles of butterbeer, he told them, "I think we're all set." The three of them turned their attention to their food and lapsed into silence.

Aurelia had noticed that Remus had avoided talking about the past few years just as she had. Perhaps his were as difficult to explain. When lunch ended, she tried to find a more neutral subject of conversation and commented, "So this is Sirius' family home? Care to show me around, Harry?"

Harry glanced at Remus, who told him, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll just tidy up and then find you along the way."

Rising, Harry told his professor, "Okay, let's go." He hadn't missed the stiffness in the others' behavior toward one another. This wasn't at all what he had expected from old school friends, and he was quickly beginning to regret his little surprise.

Harry had never really paid all that much attention to the house before, but he told Aurelia what little he did know of it. Certainly the damaged wall in the entry hall required explanation. "Um, that's where there was a picture of Sirius' mum. She would scream obscenities at everyone and call them names, especially Sirius. But she had used a permanent sticking spell to prevent the picture from being removed, so we all used to stay quiet whenever we were near enough to set her off."

"So what happened to the picture then?" she asked.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, he told her, "When we came back here after Sirius was killed and she started in, Remus kind of lost it and just blasted the portrait into oblivion. Didn't do the wall any good, but at least we were rid of her. I think in a strange way we all kind of thought of it as a tribute to Sirius' memory. Maybe that's why no one's bothered fixing the hole."

She silently gazed at the large, rough hole that was left, then told him, "You're probably right. There was no love lost between her and Sirius. I was always glad that James' parents sort of unofficially adopted Sirius, and treated him like a second son. He needed someone to care for him like that."

They moved on to the other rooms, stopping in front of the Black family tapestry, with certain family members excised. "Just as well," she commented after Harry had explained the Blacks' way of deleting undesirable family connections. "He never wanted to be what they considered acceptable anyway."

They heard a sound behind them and discovered Remus had entered the room. When they looked at him, he noted, "The Black house is an interesting place to see, if you knew Sirius, but not a particularly happy one. Still, it serves us well as headquarters for the Order. I think Sirius got perverse pleasure knowing his family would turn over in their graves if they knew what he was using it for."

There was another awkward silence, which Aurelia finally broke. "I'm feeling a bit tired. Would you mind if I lie down for a bit?" Both shook their heads and she exited the room quickly, glad to walk away from the tension.

Once she was gone, Harry looked sheepishly at Remus. "Um, sorry, Moony. I really thought you'd enjoy my surprise. Guess I should have thought it through more."

"It's all right, Harry. By the way, I can't be certain – did you tell her about me?"

Harry shook his head. "No. When she wondered aloud why you hadn't become an Animagus like the other Marauders, I realized she must not know. And I didn't think it was my place to tell her. So I've kind of abbreviated certain stories to get around that part. I was sort of surprised she didn't know since she knew Sirius so well and hung around with all of you."

Remus sighed. "Sirius did occasionally put his foot in things, but he always pretty much left it up to me who I told about my lycanthropy and who I didn't. Some found out or figured it out anyway, but mostly I didn't dare tell anyone. I was afraid it would mean having to leave Hogwarts, and it probably would have. The other parents wouldn't have wanted me there if they had known."

"But she was your friend. Don't you think she would have understood?"

"Perhaps. But you haven't seen the way people react when they find out. There's just too much fear. The Marauders were the only friends I ever had who didn't run when they discovered my secret. Everyone else, even if they sort of stuck around, was never the same in the way they treated me and eventually they managed to drift away." He sighed sadly, then added, "I have some errands I need to run. I'll be back shortly."

Harry tried laying down for a nap, but couldn't relax. After about a half hour, he rose and made his way to Professor Watson's room and knocked at her door. He hoped he wouldn't wake her, but he had rather gotten the feeling that she wasn't really so much tired as wanting to escape the tense atmosphere.

After a moment, the door opened and she stood looking at him curiously, "Yes, Harry?"

"Er, may I come in, Professor?"

She nodded and opened the door wider to admit him. "Something on your mind?"

He shifted nervously, then took a deep breath and dove in. "Professor, I'm really sorry I surprised you like this. I guess it was a pretty bad idea. I didn't mean to make things so awkward for you..."

"Harry, sit down," she interrupted. He took a seat on a desk chair and she paced the room for a minute, choosing her words. "Harry, please don't feel bad about this. You had no way of knowing. It's just...there are a great many things going on here that you don't know or understand, and I'm really not ready to explain them to you." She paused for several minutes, then continued, "I _am_ glad to see Remus, but I guess the intervening years have built up some kind of a wall between us. And I'm not really sure how to get around it and be back where we were in school." More softly she added, "I know I've got quite a few secrets and I get the impression he does too. Maybe one of us will have to break down and take the first step in sharing those secrets if we are ever to get back to being friends."

Harry cocked his head and asked, "Would it matter if you found out something really bad about him?"

She looked up in surprise, then considered the question. "I suppose it would depend on how bad it was and what it was. Some things can be accepted, while others can't."

Harry stood and started to leave, but then turned back to say, "I've seen Remus at his worst. It doesn't change the person that he is inside. He's like family to me, no matter what."

She wasn't sure of the point behind Harry's comments, but she let him leave without questioning him. Once the door closed, she fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Could I do it?'_ she thought. _'Do I have the courage to tell him the secret I've kept for so long and risk the consequences?'_

She lay there a long time, and surprisingly, in light of the turmoil in her head, she did doze off for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hmmm, over 540 people have looked at this story but only 4 have left a review. Makes it hard to want to continue the story if no one is interested, but I will persevere for my faithful, fantastic 4 despite the resounding disinterest from everyone else! Am still struggling with Rohirric Relapse, but I'm fighting it as best I can. I only have 3 more chapters ready to post after this one, so I need to get cracking. July 16th looms closer and closer!**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – thanks for the review, but I must take the 5th Amendment and refuse to answer lest I give anything away! But at least I know you're thinking about the possibilities so you must be interested! (And you get a few answers in this chapter.) I do appreciate the faithful reviews. I really must do a LOTR and dedicate it to my 3 "fans" (you, Julia and Caprice) once I get this thing done! Anything in particular you'd like to see happen in Rohan? I came up with an idea for a very young Theodwyn story when I go back to the Elfwine Chronicles.**_

Chapter 8

When she awoke, she washed her face and ventured forth to find the others. She heard voices from the kitchen and headed in that direction. As she drew closer, she abruptly stopped. There was no mistaking Severus Snape's voice and the last thing she wanted was for him to find her here. She edged toward an alcove in the hall that was cast in shadow and kept silent, unable to avoid overhearing their conversation.

"I made an entire cauldronful for you. It should last you the week, but if not you can let me know," Snape told Remus.

"Thank you, Severus. I do appreciate this," Remus replied.

"Don't be too grateful, Lupin. We both know I'm only doing this at Dumbledore's request. If it were up to me, I'd just as soon..."

Remus interrupted, "Yes, I'm well aware what you think of me, Severus. But do try to remember we're on the same side."

Snape gave a snort, then turned on his heel and swept from the room and up the stairs to the entry hall, not noticing Aurelia as he hurried by. Remus did not follow him out and she stood there after she heard the front door close behind Snape, wondering if it was okay to enter the kitchen. She finally decided to risk it, and backtracked a bit to make her entrance with a bit more noise to warn of her arrival. Consequently, Remus was looking at the door when she entered.

He smiled slightly and commented, "You're up. I hope you slept well." He moved to put the cauldron of potion out of the way in the pantry. She decided it was best not to inquire about it.

"Yes. I suppose the school year is catching up with me a bit." She stood awkwardly, not sure what to do or say next.

When he returned from the pantry, he suggested, "Have a seat. For some reason, I tend to prefer this room over the others. Would you like a butterbeer or some pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice would be lovely, thanks." He retrieved a large pitcher and two glasses, filling each and setting them on the table with the pitcher between them. Slowly he sat down across from her.

They didn't speak for several minutes, but at last she observed, "You look tired yourself. I think you could do with a nap."

He looked down at his drink thoughtfully, then brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Naps don't really help. I go through this every month." He knew the comment was cryptic, and he wasn't entirely sure whether it had slipped out accidentally or whether he intentionally made it, hoping she would pursue the subject.

She seemed to be weighing the matter, but apparently curiosity got the better of her. "And why is that?"

This was it. His chance to tell her, and hope... '_Hope what?_' he wondered. '_What do I want to have happen?_' But he was tired of not knowing. All through school he had managed to keep her a safe distance away, not revealing anything to give himself away. When he had seen her with Sirius and how accepting she was of his background, he had been tempted to disclose his secret. But he never got up the nerve to risk it. Well, now he wanted to know if that had been the right decision.

"I'm always tired, probably due to anxiety, leading up to the full moon. It's even worse afterwards." He knew she wasn't stupid; there was no way the significance of what he'd said would be lost on her.

She just sat there for a long time and he couldn't look at her, so he stared intently at the pitcher on the table. When she still said nothing, he couldn't bear it any longer – he had to see her face. To his shock, there were tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at him in horror. But this wasn't fear – it was something else.

Suddenly she bolted up from the table, knocking over her chair, and stood clutching the table's edge. With a moan, she turned and ran from the room. In an instant, he was on his feet and following her. "Aurelia, please try to understand..." he called to her retreating figure.

He had thought she was headed to her room, but upon reaching the entry hall, she turned unexpectedly and dashed out the front door, leaving it open behind her. Remus paused in the doorway, then turned back and grabbed two cloaks from the rack by the door and dashed out after her. If nothing else, he couldn't let her wander around in the cold without a cloak. He threw his own around him and stared into the gathering darkness, trying to find which way she had gone. In the pale light from the streetlamp, he saw fresh prints in the light dusting of snow that covered the ground and followed them to the park a little way down the street.

She was sitting huddled on a bench, sobbing into her hands. He struggled for something to say, but no words would come. He settled for stepping behind the bench and putting her cloak around her. When she took no notice, he sat quietly down on the bench some distance away from her.

Eventually her sobs subsided and she struggled for control. Then turning anquished eyes on him, she murmured, "But I loved you. All that time, when you refused to notice." She turned away, wiping away more tears and added, "And I still do."

Her admission hit Remus like an incoming wave, and he couldn't get any words out. It had never occurred to him that anyone could love him, especially if he kept them at a distance like he had her. He remembered how many times at school she had attempted to draw him out, and always he had stayed aloof, never letting her get close. He had carefully restricted his friendships to keep himself from having feelings for her or any other girl; he had never dreamed anyone might fall in love with him despite all his efforts.

"But what about you and Sirius? You were always together," he commented softly.

"I would have thought you, of all people, would know we weren't in love. We were the best of friends, it's true, but you never saw us kissing or holding hands or doing the things lovers do. And I never really wanted to date anyone else when I was in love with you," she confessed.

He noticed her shiver, despite the cloak she was pulling more tightly around her, and stood, "Let's go back to the house. We can talk there where it's warm." He offered her his hand, to help her up, and after a moment she took it and rose. Slowly they moved back to number 12.

Inside, he hung up their cloaks and led the way to the parlor, where they seated themselves on the sofa. They were warmer, but still they weren't sure what to say to each other. Finally, Remus asked, "You do understand that I'm a werewolf? That I have been since I was six?"

She nodded. He continued, "And you understand that there is no cure for it. I will always be a werewolf. Nothing can change that."

"Yes, I know. It's just...that's not who you are to me, Remus. The Remus Lupin I know is intelligent, funny, adventurous, kind and, especially, gentle. Even though you may become a ravening, murderous monster each full moon, that doesn't change who you are inside."

Remus sat, at a complete loss for words. Finally, he managed, "Did Sirius know?"

She shook her head. "No. He knew I was in love with someone who didn't feel the same way about me, but he didn't know who. If he had guessed it was you, I think he would have tried to do something about it."

Remus had to admit to himself that he was feeling a certain pleasure in the knowledge that someone loved him – that a woman loved him, as a man. He had never dared allow himself to believe that was possible for someone like him. But he mentally shook himself and fought back the sensation. It was unfair to her or anyone else to encourage such a relationship. He was what he was – a monster, not a man. Monsters didn't have love and romance in their lives.

He tried to change the subject to something a little less painful. "Where did you go after James and Lily were killed? No one knew what became of you. I know Dumbledore tried unsuccessfully to find you for a long time."

Her voice was unsteady as she answered, "After they died, and Sirius went to prison for supposedly killing Peter, you left. There was no reason for me to stay when everyone I cared about was gone from my life. I wandered a long time, not staying in one place for any appreciable length of time. I used various names so no one could find me, even though I knew there was no one left to bother looking for me. I found odd jobs to keep busy, and studied magic – a lot. In that respect, I guess I am somewhat qualified to be teaching at Hogwarts."

Remus felt like he needed to explain also. "I had to leave. The pain of James and Lily's deaths, and Sirius' apparent betrayal, was too great. Later, I thought maybe I ought to have stayed and tried to help Harry, but at the time I couldn't even help myself very much. Even now, I don't know that I'm much use to him, other than be his last direct connection to his parents. Well...until you came along, that is."

"Surely you know how much Harry cares about you, Remus. Though, in some ways, I think he's a little afraid to turn you into a 'father figure' since his have all had rather short lifespans. As difficult as it may be for you, I think he does need someone he can turn to for guidance and advice. And I don't doubt for a minute that James and Lily would be happy to have you filling that role for him."

Silence fell between them again. But the longer she sat, the more determined Aurelia became to finally say everything she had been holding back. Now there was nothing left to lose and it ought to be said. "Remus, you deserve to be happy, just like any other man. Granted, your 'differences' need to be taken into account, but they aren't insurmountable. There's no reason you shouldn't have someone to love you and spend your life with you." She took a deep breath and added, "Lycanthropy isn't hereditary and it isn't spread by intimate contact, Remus. I know. I knew werewolves who were happily married and had several children. You _deserve_ to be happy."

He had turned to her and was staring at her in disbelief. "You know someone like that? How, when?" His voice trailed off in bewilderment.

"Part of how I've spent the last few years. I stayed for awhile in a small community of werewolves. Society didn't welcome them so they formed their own little enclave. I spent several months learning about them and how they had managed to work around their affliction. Much of what is written in current literature on the subject is flat out wrong. I saw it disproved first hand." She gave a harsh laugh. "In some ways, I may know more about your condition than you do!"

More silence followed and then an exclamation. "Oh! That's what Snape brought you in the cauldron! Wolfsbane Potion!"

"You know about that too?" he asked.

"Yes. One of the things I studied while there. They taught me how to make it – a complex and tricky potion. I'm not surprised Snape can make it, but I am surprised Dumbledore was able to talk him into doing it for _you_."

There was a knock at the parlor door and Harry's head popped in. "Oh, here you are. Should I try and start some dinner?"

Aurelia stood and moved toward the door. "I'll fix something for us. I might as well earn my keep, if my cooking can be called 'earning' anything!"

Once she was gone, Harry looked curiously at Remus. "What happened?" He could tell something had gone on between them. "Did you tell her?"

Remus nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. "Yes, I told her."

"And?" Harry prompted, when Remus made no move to elaborate.

With a sigh, Remus tonelessly responded, "She told me she loved me. That she had been in love with me all through school, even though I didn't notice, and that she still is."

Harry's initial reaction was joy on behalf of them both, but the look on Remus' face stopped his saying so. "Is that a bad thing?" he finally asked.

"I'm not really sure anymore..." Remus murmured quietly. He became lost in his own thoughts, so Harry silently slipped from the room.

He joined Aurelia in the kitchen and helped with their meal; then she sent him to fetch Remus while she set the table.

The meal was mostly eaten in an uncomfortable silence. Harry tried to brighten things a bit by telling them that Ginny was going to ask if she and Ron could come visit during the holiday. He got lukewarm responses of pleasure and there was a brief discussion about when that might be, but then the silence enveloped them again.

When they were done, Harry excused himself to owl a letter to the Weasleys and find out when they might be coming. Aurelia rose to clear the table, while Remus stayed lost in his thoughts. Just as she finished with the chores, he stood and smiled at her, "Thank you for that lovely dinner. Your talents are greater than you led us to believe."

She stared at him a moment, thinking how that was so much the Remus she had known, ever thoughtful and hospitable. Suddenly she moved toward him, before he had time to react. Her right hand slipped up to his neck and pulled him toward her; then she firmly planted her lips on his.

Warning bells were going off in Remus' mind and he knew he should pull away from her, but his hands mutinously slid around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips hungrily returned the kiss as her hands caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. When finally the need for air forced them apart, she looked gently into his eyes. "Even if it isn't with me," she told him hoarsely, "don't deny yourself the happiness you deserve, Remus."

And then she pulled free from his arms and disappeared out the kitchen door, while he stood in stunned confusion.

xxxxx

Remus tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. He kept tasting her lips and remembering how she smelled...looked...and felt in his arms. He stood several times and moved toward the door of the library, then forced himself to change direction, select a new book and reseat himself on the sofa. But his effort was futile. Thoughts and images of her were on every page of every book he opened, and he finally slammed the current one shut in frustration.

He realized with surprise that it was after midnight and decided he should probably go to bed, though he doubted sleep was going to come easily, if at all. As he passed her door he stopped and raised his hand to knock, but then just stood there with it hovering in the air, unmoving. Finally, he lowered it and moved slowly on to his own room, closing the door firmly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Replies to reviewers:**_

_**angel40689 – Welcome aboard! Glad to know there are a few people enjoying this story! Read Ch. 8 for more on "the secret"(if you haven't already by the time you see this note)(you, too, Julia!)**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – "Theodwyn, it might be nice to see her around ten or so meeting a nice village boy or something discovering her first love" – ooh! You're sparking ideas, but…MUST…CONCENTRATE…ON…POTTER… (for now!)**_

_**Julia – Not just interesting to see "young Dommie" but really weird to see him so tall!**_

Chapter 9

Aurelia slipped quietly down the stairs to the kitchen, her bag over her shoulder. She set the two letters on the table and then, with one last glance around the room, moved to the fireplace. She took a handful of Floo powder and was soon on her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The innkeeper seemed used to late arrivals, and she was quickly settled in Room 13. She dropped her bag by the door and went to stare out the window at very early morning London. Snow had begun falling again, giving everything a rather clean and peaceful look.

With a sigh, she moved back to the bed and crawled under the covers without bothering to get into her night clothes. Her emotional exchange with Remus had left her exhausted, but her slumber did not prove entirely restful. Her subconscious mind generated bizarre dreams that twisted the day's events into peace-stealing scenarios.

She didn't bother to get out of bed until around noon, when she ordered some food brought to her room. Once she had eaten, she returned to her bed, and drifted in and out of sleep until the next day.

xxxxx

Harry heard Remus pass his door the second day at Grimmauld Place, and rose to join him for breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find Remus holding two letters, one addressed to each of them. "What's that?" he asked.

Remus held his out to him. "I would assume they are from Aurelia."

When Harry had taken his letter, Remus reluctantly broke the seal on his own and began to read:

_Dear Remus: _

_I'm truly sorry if anything I said or did offended you, but I meant every word of it. Even if I'm not the one who can make you happy, you do deserve happiness. Please allow yourself that luxury. Life is hard enough, especially for werewolves, without needlessly denying yourself the comfort of people who love you. _

_I don't know if Harry will show you the letter I wrote to him but, if not, please know that I didn't leave because of you. I just thought it would make for a happier Christmas for both you and Harry if I spend it elsewhere. The tension has made us all uncomfortable and that's no way to spend Christmas. I will be fine, and I hope you and Harry have a wonderful time together. _

_Love, _

_Aurelia _

He read it through several times, but the words never changed, and he felt a strange emptiness inside. He looked up when Harry said quietly, "She's gone?"

"Apparently so," Remus answered, shoving his letter in his pocket.

Harry held out his letter to Remus for him to read.

_Dear Harry: _

_I am sorry to be departing without saying goodbye in person, but I thought it would be easiest this way. I know things didn't work out as you had planned, but in a way it was a good idea that you brought me and Remus together. We got some long-held secrets out in the open; things that needed to be shared. Even if the outcome wasn't what each of us wanted, at least now we all know the truth. _

_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Try not to let these events overshadow that. I'll be fine and I'll see you back at school. Wish Ron and Ginny a Happy Christmas for me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Watson _

Remus handed it back and turned to the pantry. "Bacon and eggs all right for breakfast?"

Harry just stared at him for a few moments, then replied, "Sure. I'll make some toast." When the food was ready, they ate in silence. Before they finished, Hedwig flew into the room with a letter in her beak.

Harry took it from her and recognized Ginny's writing:

_Harry: _

_Mum says we can come today and stay til Christmas eve. She'd kind of like us all home for Christmas day. We'll see you around 11:00. _

_Love, _

_Ginny _

Remus obviously realized it was a reply regarding the Weasleys' visit and looked at him questioningly. "They'll be here around eleven today."

Remus nodded and stood to clean up the breakfast dishes, but Harry caught his arm. "I'll clean up." Remus just nodded again and quietly left the room.

Harry wandered through the house for the next few hours, trying to kill time. Finally, eleven o'clock rolled around and he hurried to the kitchen to wait, arriving just as Ginny stepped from the fireplace. He caught her up in a hug of greeting, and then they stepped away to make room for Ron's entrance a moment later. "Happy Christmas!" Harry told them, but something in his voice didn't quite ring true, and Ginny noticed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Ron looked at her in surprise, "What makes you think something's wrong? All he did was wish us Happy Christmas, Gin."

Ginny didn't withdraw the question, but looked more pointedly at Harry. "Come on upstairs," he told them. "I'll tell you what's been going on here."

On the way to Harry's room, they poked their heads in the library so the Weasleys could greet Remus. He welcomed them with a false cheerfulness that even Ron noticed. After a few minutes of idle chitchat, they continued down the hall.

Safely in Harry's room, they closed the door and plunked down on the two beds. "So, what gives?" asked Ginny. "And what's wrong with Remus? Where's Professor Watson?"

Harry grinned at her. "Well, if you can stop asking me questions for just a second, I'll tell you!"

She flushed pink. "Sorry."

He filled them in on the events of the previous day and then let them read the letter Professor Watson had left him. Ron asked, "Well, why doesn't he just go after her?"

"He can't, Ron," Ginny scolded. "It's almost the full moon. And, besides, from what Harry said, I don't think he knows yet how he feels."

"You mean you don't think he loves her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think Ginny's right. I don't think he knows if he does or not. I get the impression he never expected to ever be faced with something like this, and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Which also explains why she left," Ginny added.

Both boys looked at her questioningly and she shook her head in disbelief at their lack of understanding. "Come on, guys! It's not that difficult – she tells him she loves him and gets no response at all. If I were her, I'd assume that meant he didn't feel the same way. Maybe he only needs to 'think about it awhile', but if he didn't tell her that or give her any indication that he _might_ feel the same, a girl would naturally take that as disinterest."

"Oh," Harry and Ron said in unison, still not looking like they fully understood it.

"Trouble is," Ginny continued, chewing on her lower lip, "if he _is_ interested, waiting til after the full moon isn't a good thing. If he doesn't follow her soon, she'll really think he doesn't care."

"But he told her he was a werewolf – won't she figure out that's why he didn't come?" asked Ron.

"Not necessarily." She sat lost in thought a moment and then looked at Harry. "If he _is_ interested, he should at least send her a letter – so she'll know. Maybe then she'd come back and they could talk more. At the very least, she might not give up on him, thinking he doesn't care."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Clearly Ginny was hinting that he mention this to Remus, but so far his interference had been a disaster, and he was reluctant to do anything that might make things worse.

Ginny stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh for heaven's sake, Harry! If you're too chicken to do it, I will! If he's as thick as you two are, he'll never figure it out on his own and might ruin this for himself. And if he isn't interested, he doesn't have to do anything."

Harry glanced at Ron, and then shrugged. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Um...do you mind doing it, though? I really don't know what to say. I'd probably just make a mess of it."

She sat back down beside him and slipped an arm around him, laughing. "Big, bad Harry Potter can take on Voldemort, but he can't manage to have a conversation with a friend!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Uh oh! We're going to be in trouble soon if I don't think up more to this story and get it written. I finally finished Ch. 12, so I have 2 more ready to post after this. Luckily we have a long holiday weekend coming up. Hopefully I can read and write mucho during that period, especially since it is supposed to be HOT!**_

_**Replies to reviewers (and many, many thanks to my faithful few!):**_

_**Blue Eyes At Night – Yay! Blue Eyes is here! (Does 'happy dance'.) Sorry, I'm not feeling Snape's pain. He has just been too horrid to too many people for me to have much sympathy for him. I kept trying up until Prisoner when he would have had an innocent man killed just because he held a grudge. That was the last straw and I gave up on him. As for "I have this stupid 'saving people' thing!" – that actually comes from Order of the Phoenix. Hermione tells Harry that when he is wanting to go rescue Sirius at the Ministry. You do realize that if Remus "goes after her" while he's just a "lovable stray wolf" that would sort of put a damper on conversation? Give Snape a kitten? – I think he'd be revolted more than comforted!**_

_**Julia – "As for Remus being a werewolf, I am minded of what Willow said when she found out her boyfriend was a werewolf on BTVS "Well, there are 3 days a month when I'm not much fun to be around either!" - I used to watch the show back then, when it was still fun, but then it degenerated into Buffy having sex with anything that moved and Willow turning lesbian and I stopped watching. I loved Oz, though. He was really cool (Giles, too).**_

_**"if you are taking requests for Rohan, I'd love to read a sequel immediately following your last story, where everybody goes to Minas Tirith, Elfwine gets Aragorn's permission to marry Dariel, and they get officially betrothed." – that will probably eventually be a story, as soon as I finish HP and have time to dream up enough mayhem! LOTR is so much easier to write than Voldemort/Harry angst!**_

_**Tracey – Welcome! Re: "Top Ten Things Men Understand About Women." – I've seen that before but never thought about it in connection with my stories. Remus, more than other men even, would be clueless since he hasn't allowed himself to fall in love, assuming that relationships aren't possible for werewolves. We shall see if he is right… I really like Remus, too, so I want him to be happy. Only trouble is figuring out how to get him there…**_

Chapter 10

After two days spent in bed, Aurelia couldn't stand it anymore and finally got up. She had been used to spending more time outdoors, and the room was beginning to feel claustrophic. She gazed at her image in the mirror with disagreeable satisfaction, '_Good. I look as bad as I feel!_' The mirror agreed, "Oh dear, you do need a bit of cleaning up, don't you, dearie?"

She shook her head ruefully and turned back to the room. Digging some clean clothes out of her bag, she headed for the shower. When she had finished bathing and dressing, half an hour later, she had to admit that she was starting to feel more human. A dull ache tried to rise in her chest, but she firmly pushed it back down. This had gone on long enough. She had spent nearly twenty years longing for something that wasn't meant to be. It was time to get on with her life.

Shoving keys and necessary items in her pockets, she pulled on her cloak and headed downstairs. It was still early enough that they were willing to fix her a breakfast, and she sat in the corner eating in silence but observing the activity in the pub. When she finished, she tossed a few coins on the table and headed for the back alley. After thrice tapping the appropriate stone in the brick wall, she found herself in Diagon Alley.

Her first stop had to be Gringotts, as her supply of money was beginning to run low. That done, she began strolling the streets to see what new shops had turned up. While she had made a brief stop here for some essentials before going to Hogwarts in September, she hadn't really explored the place in many years.

She slowly began to laden herself with parcels from various shops as she purchased long-needed items and supplies. A moment after leaving Flourish & Blotts, she found herself in front of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. This could only belong to the infamous Weasley twins. She knew Harry would enjoy something from their shop and be pleased that she had stopped in, so she stepped through the doors.

The Weasleys were not difficult to spot; the red hair was a dead giveaway. From the looks of it, they were doing a booming business. Suddenly it occurred to her that it was only two days until Christmas – last minute shoppers were finishing up their lists. She browsed around to see what they had, trying to decide what Harry might like most. When the crowd thinned a bit, one of the Weasley twins came over to her. "Can I help you find something?"

She threw a sidelong grin at him. "Perhaps. But first, I must say, my compliments to you and your brother. I knew some world-class mischief makers in my time, and they would have been perpetually broke if you were doing business then!"

"Well, not to brag," Fred Weasley told her, "but my brother and I do have quite a reputation, particularly at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, so I've heard," she answered.

He looked curiously at her. "How's that?"

"I teach there, as of this year, and apparently the 'forbidden' list, that my friends caused to be created in the first place, you and your brother managed to lengthen considerably!"

Fred goggled at her a moment, then asked, "Are you talking about the Marauders, by any chance?"

She nodded and he sighed dramatically. "Ah, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs – we owe them so much! They left us quite a legacy. We can only hope we did well in following in their renowned footsteps!"

She burst out laughing at this poetical homage to her old friends. "I think I can safely say they would have considered you worthy successors! I've heard some of the tales about you two, particularly surrounding your rather stunning departure from school last year!"

"Oy, George! Come here! You've got to meet someone!" Fred called to his twin.

When George joined them, Fred suddenly realized he didn't know the name of his new acquaintance. "I'm sorry, you are? I'm Fred and this is George."

"Aurelia Watson, the latest in an ignominious stream of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts."

George started at her words. "Really? I've heard about you from my brother and sister! They love your class!"

She dipped her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "And I enjoy them as students."

The store was starting to get busy again, and George glanced nervously to the counter where Lee Jordan was frantically trying to keep up with customers. "Umm, sorry to dash off, but..."

Fred told her, "Anything you want, we'll give you half off! Let us know if you need help deciding." With that, both twins scurried back to work and she turned away laughing. She was glad she had stopped in – it had certainly lifted her spirits. Finally settling on a few things she thought Harry might like, she took them to the counter and paid, then waved a farewell to the twins as she exited.

In much better humor than when she left, she returned to the Leaky Cauldron with her packages as the afternoon drew to a close. As she moved toward the stairs, she heard someone call her name from behind her, just as she saw Remus Lupin step from an alcove off to the right. She blinked at him in surprise, and then turned to see who had called her, and found Severus Snape approaching. His eyes became cold and slitted when he spotted Lupin, but he said, "I wonder if I might have a word, Aurelia?"

She stared at Snape and then looked again at Remus, who stood silently, saying nothing. Her head was spinning; _what did Remus' presence here mean? And why was Snape here?_ Reaching a decision, she turned to Remus with a smile and said, "Remus, would you be so kind as to take my packages to my room while I talk to Severus? Room 13."

He eyed her questioningly, but nodded, "Of course. I'd be happy to." She handed him her key and the bundles she had acquired, before turning to Snape with reluctance.

"What were you wanting to talk with me about, Severus?" she asked, wondering how to best get rid of him as quickly as possible.

His eyes were still on the staircase Remus had disappeared up, as he told her, "I was under the impression you were spending Christmas alone."

"No, actually, I have been spending time with friends. It's been ages since I've seen Remus; we have a lot of catching up to do."

His eyes narrowed. "I see. Well then, I won't keep you. I just wanted to wish you Happy Christmas and make sure you weren't going to be alone."

He slowly stepped back from her, and she knew from his behavior that he wanted her to stay him; to suggest he join her for Christmas – but she would not do it. With an impassive expression, she told him, "Why, thank you, Severus. Happy Christmas to you, as well. I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

Then there was nothing he could do but turn and leave, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against a nearby column and her eyes raised toward the ceiling. After a few moments of idle contemplation, she stood upright; might as well go find out what Remus wanted. Slowly she climbed the stairs, hesitant to hear what might be more heartbreaking news.

Outside her room, she stood staring at the door, then took a deep breath and entered, peeling off her cloak. Remus had dropped her packages on the bed and was sitting quietly on the chair by the desk. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she hung up her cloak, and he rose when she turned to face him.

For several minutes, they just stood staring at each other. Finally, Remus cleared his throat and hoarsely said, "I suppose I should explain why I'm here." He stopped, shaking with nervousness.

Taking pity on him, she tried to lighten the mood. "Well, if you are here for no other reason than to help me elude Snape, then your visit is unspeakably welcome!" She smiled slightly at him, and he couldn't help but respond in kind.

"Always happy to be of service," he murmured, before the awkward silence overtook him again.

"Why don't you take off your cloak, and have a seat?" she suggested.

He looked down and seemed surprised to find he was still wearing his cloak. He did as she bid and removed it, laying it over the back of the chair before re-seating himself. As there were no other chairs in the room, she climbed up on the end of the bed and cocked her head questioningly at him, "So, what brings you to visit me, Remus?"

"Ginny said..." he began uncertainly.

"Ginny Weasley?" she interrupted.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley. She said...She heard about what happened and that you left. She wanted to make sure I knew how things would be seen from a 'woman's perspective'." He gave a rueful grin, and Aurelia chuckled appreciatively.

Finally he continued, "She said that...that the way I left things with you, you'd assume I wasn't interested. And that if there was any chance at all that I _was _interested, I needed to let you know sooner rather than later." His voice faltered, but finally he continued, "The truth is, I don't know what I feel. I never expected any of this, but I certainly never intended to hurt you. I thought all these years my having kept you at a distance had prevented it."

He stopped talking and seemed to be considering what to say next. "Is there any possibility at all we could just be friends, for now? I can't promise it would ever be anything more than that, but I would really hate to lose your friendship. You're really the only one I have left from my school days." He drew a deep, ragged breath and added, "I know I'm asking a lot, and I hate the thought of hurting you any more than I already have, but I have to ask – just in case there is any chance..."

Suddenly she noticed how pale and drawn he was. Softly she asked, "When is the full moon, Remus?"

He blinked at the question but replied, "In three days – on the twenty-sixth."

She stared down at her feet in contemplation. At last she raised her gaze to his worried eyes, "I don't know, Remus. I'll have to think about it. I haven't exactly spent my adult life doing a good job of coping with my problems, and I'm not sure I'm up to the challenge of doing this. I wish I could give you a better answer, but I can't."

He nodded in acceptance, "Of course. I understand." Slowly he rose and reached for his cloak, but she hopped off the bed and crossed to him.

"You can at least stay for dinner, can't you? Surely you're tired of your own cooking, and Harry can fend for himself this once. Come on, my treat – your Christmas present from me."

He hesitated, then slowly nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you. That would be lovely."

She stepped nearer and slipped her arm through his. "Well, I'm famished, so let's go down now!"

xxxxx

Dinner was fairly quiet, and still awkward, but Aurelia was determined not to spend the time in silence. Her jaunt through Diagon Alley had lifted her spirits, and she wasn't willing to go back to feeling miserable just yet. Now that she knew Remus' darkest secret, it was easier to press him for details of his life the past few years, and once he got to talking, he seemed to relax a bit. Eventually he turned the tables and drew her out, asking about her travels and unusual lifestyle for the past fifteen years.

They talked long after their dinner was finished, and were startled to discover the Leaky Cauldron was virtually empty of other customers and it was nearly midnight. She eyed him speculatively. "I shouldn't have kept you so long. You should get home and get some rest."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," he replied. "Perhaps I'll see you again before you return to Hogwarts," he hesitantly suggested, keeping his eyes averted from hers.

"I'd like that. I can get around more easily than you. Maybe I'll drop by on Christmas day." He nodded, not wanting to push the issue any further.

"I should be going," he said as he rose and reached for his cloak.

When he turned back in her direction, she stepped in close and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming, Remus. I really do hope we can still be friends – no matter what else happens."

He swallowed hard and nodded again, unable to find words. Reluctantly he moved to the alley behind the inn and Disapparated away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Did you notice I slowed the pace of posting? Figured I'd better stretch them out to give me more writing time and leave you in limbo a shorter period. Have a version of Ch. 13 I need to go over and proof, then that will be ready so I'm staying slightly ahead for the moment. But I'm running out of time! Only 15 more days til Book 6 comes out!**_

**_LET ME KNOW IF YOU FIND ANYTHING WEIRD IN THIS CHAPTER. FFN WAS BEING CRANKY WHEN I WOULD SAVE CHANGES._**

_**Replies to reviewers:**_

_**Gee, whining really works! Thanks to the new reviewers that are letting me know they are reading, even if you don't have anything much to say, it's nice to know if you like it or don't like it.**_

_**Young Philosopher - "You must continue the story or i shall have to form a mob and find you." – Uh oh! Maybe I BETTER sneak back to Rohan! There they threaten to keep me, not hunt me down… Glad you are liking the story – thanks for dropping a line. I'm feeling much better about this now! (Now all I have to do is think of more to write – and fast!)**_

_**Julia – "I'm very psyched to hear that you are planning to write the Elfwine/Dariel story, and I have total faith in you to dream up enough mayhem." – Am I the only one who gets "the grass is always greener" syndrome (that's what I call it when I'm doing one thing and want to be doing another, but if I switch to the other then I want to be doing the first)? That's sort of what is happening with HP – I keep wanting to do LOTR and have to force myself to be good! Then when I finish HP and can go do LOTR, I bet I'll suddenly not want to do it! I guess that's where discipline comes in, something I'm not terribly good at…**_

_**Blue Eyes At Night - "The Weasley's see Snape all pathetically in love with Aury and they're like...hmm...this could be interesting...and they send him a Xmas present and its a kitten but it randomly turns into a maneating lion or a blast ended skewt?" – well, got to admit, that does sound like something F&G would do to Snape! As for the open-ended chapters – sorry, more of them are coming!**_

_**Tracey – "You do awkward so well, my dear Deandra. " – Thanks! I've had a lot of personal practice… Oh, and sorry about not telling you about "Choices". Glad you found it anyway.**_

_**Spaz – Thanks for letting me know you're out there! I think I'd have been better off if they didn't give us that hit counter! It just feels really strange to know that over a 1000 people have at least looked at 1 chapter but there are only 37 reviews total! I wasn't sure exactly what that meant!**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – "And the bit about the Weaslys." I like Fred and George, but never really have much I want to write about them, but it just sort of seemed to fit there.**_

Chapter 11

Arthur Weasley tumbled from the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, and hastened up the stairs without bothering to brush off his clothes. "Remus! Remus!" he called loudly, despite it being close to midnight.

His daughter, Ginny met him on the landing, rubbing her eyes. "Dad? What's going on?" she asked.

"No time, Ginny. Where's Remus?"

"I'm not sure. He went to the Leaky Cauldron to see Professor Watson. I don't know if he's back yet."

Her father was frowning with concern just as the door to another room opened and Harry joined them, putting on his glasses. "Mr. Weasley?"

At that moment, they heard the front door open downstairs. "Harry, wake Ron and all of you get dressed and gather your things. No time to lose!" He dashed back down the stairs as Harry and Ginny gave each other a confused look.

Harry was absent-mindedly rubbing at his scar and Ginny's eyes flicked there. "Is your scar bothering you?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Sort of. But not painful. I think he's happy about something."

Ginny gave a gasp, "That isn't good!"

Harry stared at her a moment, and then realized what she meant. "Yeah, it's not. We'd better get dressed."

They each hurried back into their rooms, and within just a few minutes went with Ron to join their father and Remus downstairs in the kitchen. However, Mr. Weasley was not there, and Remus stood as soon as they entered.

"Arthur has gone to get Aurelia to take you back to Hogwarts. There have been some killings – both Muggles and two wizarding families. You'll be safest at the school while we sort this out," Remus explained.

Ron went very white. "Hermione! Is she okay? Her family…"

Remus put an arm around him. "She's safe, Ron. Your father went there first since he knew you were safe for the moment here. They are taking some precautions to protect her family since the Muggles who were attacked all had children at Hogwarts."

Harry swallowed hard. He had no real love for the Dursleys; he didn't even like them, but he didn't particularly want them killed by Voldemort. "Moony, what about…"

His question trailed off, but Remus shook his head. "They are safe. The same things that protect you while there will protect them, but more will likely be done now. Until Voldemort returned, you weren't in any great danger. Now he may target you and anyone close to you."

Harry nodded wearily at the response, but was grateful for Remus' honesty. It still came back to that – either he died or Voldemort did, and Voldemort would do everything he could to make sure it was Harry. He fought to hold back the tears of frustration pricking at his eyes, and then suddenly he felt a warm hand clasp his. Ginny moved in close and put an arm around him, but said nothing, and he appreciated her show of support.

A moment later, Arthur Weasley and Professor Watson stepped from the fire. "Dumbledore's expecting you," Arthur told them, and they each stepped to the fire to Floo to the Headmaster's office, Professor Watson last of all.

Arthur caught her arm before she could go and said quietly, "Keep a sharp eye out. No telling what You-Know-Who will try now. I'm sure you've guessed that part of the reason Dumbledore hired you was to have someone he trusted close to Harry."

She sighed and glanced at Remus. "Of course. That would make sense." Squaring her shoulders, she added, "If Voldemort shows up at Hogwarts, he'll find me in a very bad mood and hungry to avenge a lot of people."

Remus scowled. "Aurelia, just don't do anything foolish. You have to stay alive to mete out vengeance. You're no good to anyone if you act in haste and get yourself killed."

She smiled. "When was I ever the reckless one, Remus? Don't worry – I'll be careful, but dangerous all the same!"

The next instant she was gone.

The three teens were waiting with Dumbledore when she stepped from the fire. "Spend the night in Gryffindor tower with the students. I'll have the other Heads of Houses stay with anyone who remains in their houses as well. Minerva will be assisting me."

Aurelia nodded and gestured for the trio to lead the way, but Ron stopped abruptly. "Hermione? Where's Hermione?" he demanded.

"Do not be alarmed, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger is already in the dormitory and Professor McGonagall is there until Professor Watson arrives. She is safe," Dumbledore assured him, smiling with understanding.

Ron looked greatly relieved and the three hurried out his office door, Professor Watson right behind them.

They moved in silence to the Gryffindor tower, after stopping briefly at Professor Watson's room so she could collect a few things.

Once inside, they found Hermione waiting and she rushed into Ron's arms, hugging him tightly. "You're safe! I've been worried," she told him. Professor McGonagall nodded to Professor Watson and left immediately. As soon as she was gone, Aurelia cast a spell on the entrance.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny. "The Fat Lady won't let anyone in without a password. And they'd have to know that was the entrance in the first place."

"True, but having seen the picture of Sirius' mother, I don't want to merely rely on a password for protecting us. If anyone gets past the Fat Lady, we'll still have a chance to see them coming."

Harry realized how reassuring it was to have the Defense teacher here with them. Not that any of them really thought the castle would be breached, but all the same she provided an extra line of defense.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, keeping his arm firmly around Hermione.

"It's after midnight. We try to get some sleep. We're better off well rested whatever may come."

"Are you going to sleep with the girls?" Harry inquired.

She shook her head. "No, I'll flop here on the sofa. I want to know the instant anything comes through that portrait hole – friend or foe."

"Would it be all right if we slept down here, too?" Ginny suggested.

"If you wish," Aurelia answered, "but I still get dibs on the sofa by the fire!"

Their laughter eased the tension a bit before they headed off to the dorms, to change into some comfortable clothes for sleeping and fetch their pillows.

None of the other Gryffindors had stayed over the Christmas break, so it was the just four of them and they quickly settled into the sleeping bags Professor Watson conjured for them.

After a few minutes, Ron was snoring, but Harry lay awake thinking about what was happening. Ginny was curled close beside him, but he was pretty sure she wasn't asleep yet.

Turning his head, he could see in the dim light that Professor Watson was still awake also, and seemingly lost in thought. "Professor?" he called softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about the prophecy?"

She turned on her side to look at him. "Prophecy?"

He nodded. "I think maybe you need to know about it, and about what happened last spring." She didn't answer, waiting for him to continue.

Slowly he recounted the race to the Ministry of Magic to rescue Sirius, and keep Voldemort from getting some sort of weapon. Only later was it learned that what Voldemort was after was a prophecy made at the time of Harry's birth. In a toneless voice, he repeated the words that Dumbledore had told him. "I have to kill him. Apparently I'm the only one who can."

She was silent for a time, then asked, "How do you feel about that, Harry?"

He was surprised by the question; no one he had told had had that reaction. "I'm not sure. I hate him, and he deserves to die, but I don't know if I could kill anybody. And maybe I can't; maybe he'll be the one to kill me anyway. He's had time to think about why he failed before and maybe he'll be able to do it this time."

"I heard about the Chamber of Secrets. Why did you kill the basilisk?"

Harry was startled, wondering what that had to do with their discussion, but answered honestly, "Because I had to or it was going to kill me."

"And why did you use the basilisk's poison to destroy the memory of Tom Riddle?"

He was puzzled what her point was, but said, "It was the only way to save Ginny, and keep Voldemort from coming back."

"In other words, you killed the basilisk in self-defense. And, in effect, you tried to 'kill' Voldemort once already to save others. I think when it comes down to you or him, you'll fight to stay alive, whether you succeed or not. Don't worry about 'being able' to kill someone. You will do it, if you have no other choice."

Harry leaned back and considered that. He had never thought of it as 'killing' when he stopped Voldemort from returning, but he guessed maybe it was. He had even fought off Professor Quirrel and essentially 'killed' him when he tried to kill Harry for the Sorcerer's Stone. He realized he had been thinking of it in terms of killing an innocent person for no reason, but that wasn't the case here. And it made him feel better about what he had to do.

"Of more interest to me, Harry, is why Voldemort wasn't able to kill you as a baby. What went wrong? What protected you? I'm not sure he knows any more now than he did then about why it happened. And until he figures that out, figures out why you've escaped or defeated him repeatedly these past few years, he'll likely be hesitant to take you on."

"He hasn't hesitated up til now," Harry commented.

"No, but he probably thought it was a fluke when you were a baby. Likely he expected to finish what he started when you knew little magic to defend yourself, but however little you knew, you still came out ahead. That will worry him."

Harry considered that, but before he could respond, she continued, "And he won't like it that the longer he waits, the more you learn. Dumbledore said you can speak Parseltongue?"

Harry nodded. "I found out in my second year. Dumbledore thinks Voldemort transferred some of his power to me when he tried to kill me as a baby and failed."

She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Interesting."

"And there's something else," Harry offered. "When Voldemort was reborn and he killed Cedric Diggory, I ended up fighting him. Both his wand and mine have the same core – a tail feather from the same Phoenix. They sort of stalemated each other when they were forced to duel. That's part of how I escaped." He elaborated on the details of what had happened, though it was painful to remember them, and she nodded pensively.

"Did Dumbledore tell you what he thought was the power you have that Voldemort knows not?" she asked.

"Not specifically, but he said it's what drove me to go to the Ministry to try and save Sirius, so I guess it's love."

She stared at him silently, then said, "Try to get some sleep, Harry. And thank you for telling me all this. I will think about what you've said and see if I can offer you any insight or helpful advice."

Harry nodded and rolled onto his back, not sure why he felt better about things. Ginny's hand slipped over and laid on his chest, and he realized she had been listening to the conversation. He caught it in his own hand and squeezed, grateful for her nearness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Again, let me know if you see anything weird. FFN is still doing strange things when I edit in Document Manager. Stuff keeps disappearing/duplicating, etc.**_

_**Blue Eyes at Night - I agree that Lily dying to protect Harry is part of the protection that he has, but I don't think it explains everything that happened. Why would that cause some of Voldemort's power to be transferred to Harry? Why didn't it kill Voldemort? And why does 'love' seem to be the "power that the Dark Lord knows not"? I think there's something more going on that JKR will eventually tell us about (and then it will probably seem obvious...).**_

_**angel40689 - Wow! Thanks! Glad you're liking it so much, but I confess, I think JKR will probably have come up with something much better! I love her attention to detail and how insignificant things suddenly become important a book or two later.**_

_**Young Philosopher – "A speedy update." – Under normal circumstances (since I've usually completely written my stories before I post any part of it), you get a daily update, but this is an odd case where I'm trying to get it finished and posted before July 16, so I started putting it up before I am done writing it. I started skipping a day posting to stretch it since I'm running out of completed chapters. Hopefully the long weekend will fix that problem.**_

_**Anyway, welcome to the writing community!**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – "With what Remus said about Watson it makes you wonder why Dumbledore trusts her" – Hmmm, I didn't mean that to be suspicious. He was just worried about her safety, with her 'avenge' comment, but she was really only saying aloud what he also feels. She really isn't meant to be 'suspect' (unlike Snape).**_

Chapter 12

The night passed uneventfully and, by the next day, more students began returning to the school even though it was Christmas Eve. Their parents were on edge and felt they would be safer at Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, far fewer Slytherin returned early than any other house. With the unexpectedly large group that would be there for Christmas Day, Dumbledore put the prefects in charge of organizing some activities to help everyone enjoy the holiday despite what was going on outside school walls. The Christmas Day feast rivaled the Halloween feast, though the atmosphere was much more subdued than usual.

At the end of a week, people were beginning to relax again, but just as they did, there were more attacks. Aurelia found herself again watching the faces of Hogwarts students become fearful, as they dreaded each day receiving bad news about some loved one or friend. Madam Pomfrey had her hands full caring for those whose families were attacked or killed, and it was almost a relief for classes to begin again to somewhat take their minds off things.

Ginny was a bit surprised when Professor Watson asked to see her during their second week back. When she arrived at her office, the Professor stood at the window watching the falling snow. She turned at Ginny's knock and smiled, waving her into the room. Ginny couldn't think of anything she had done wrong, and it was usually pretty clear when the Professor was upset about something, so she tried to relax and not be too concerned about what was coming. As it turned out, it was nothing she would ever have imagined.

"Ginny, this is a rather personal question, but if you don't mind answering, I would appreciate it. What are your feelings for Harry?"

The question took Ginny aback. She had never expected a teacher to ask her such a thing, but because of the Professor's involvement in helping them get together, Ginny thought she deserved an honest answer.

"I think I've cared about him almost since the day we met. At first it was just a sort of school-girl crush, but no matter how I've tried to get over him and move on, nothing ever worked. I dated other boys but it always fell apart, mostly because I couldn't entirely let go of wanting Harry." She eyed her Professor curiously, waiting for a response.

Aurelia came to sit on the desk in front of her. "You heard what Harry told me the night we all came back to school?" Ginny nodded.

"Would you say that you are in love with Harry?"

It was a blunt question and Ginny blushed, but upon consideration, it seemed an accurate statement, "Yes, I think I do."

"Good. I'm still not entirely certain what role 'love' plays in what Harry has to do in facing Voldemort, but if it is a key factor, and it might very well be, the more we can strengthen it, all the better for Harry – and everyone else."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Ginny admitted.

Aurelia stood and paced the room, lost in thought for a few moments, then explained, "Harry spent the first ten years since his parents' death living with relatives who despised him. And he had no real memories of his parents. The one thing most lacking during those years was love. Then he came to Hogwarts and made friends with Ron and Hermione, and others. Friendship, in itself, is a kind of love, and it was really the first time Harry had experienced it. And now he has you. Perhaps he isn't ready to call it 'love' just yet, but certainly he has affection for you that goes beyond friendship and, more importantly, it soothes him and makes him happy. When we are at our weakest, and under attack in some way, often it is the knowledge that we are loved that gives us strength to carry on. Voldemort can't understand that because he's never loved anyone. He doesn't realize how powerful it can be, and he underestimates its value, but in a round-about way, he knows that the more isolated and alone Harry feels, the more vulnerable he is. We need to counteract that. We need to make sure Harry knows, without a doubt, that he has people who love him. He needs to know it so unshakably that nothing Voldemort can do will convince him otherwise."

She paused, watching Ginny for a reaction, but Ginny kept silent. Continuing, she said, "I know it is early in your romantic relationship with Harry, but to the extent that you can show more love for him, more support, more caring, more tenderness, it will add to his store of power when the time comes that he has to face Voldemort. I hesitated to mention this to you since I didn't want to put pressure on you, or make you uncomfortable or awkward with him. And hopefully it won't have the negative effect of making you too conscious of it to act naturally. I just wanted to encourage you to…well, let yourself love him just as much as you possibly can. It's hard not to hold back a little, fearful of rejection, but if you can give yourself over totally to your feelings…it might help."

Ginny sat chewing her lip a few moments before looking up to meet Aurelia's gaze. "It is kind of scary; you're right. But I've always cared about Harry, and most days I can hardly believe he finally feels the same about me. If we are ever to really have a chance together, he has to defeat Voldemort. We can never really be happy with him hanging over our heads. If that means loving Harry more, and showing that love outwardly, I'm willing to do it." She brushed at the tears that pricked with the fervor of her words.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Aurelia moved to her and pulled her into a hug. "If it helps to have someone to talk to, my door is always open," she assured the girl.

xxxxx

Ginny was as good as her word. From then on, every opportunity she had to touch Harry's hand, take his arm, give him a hug or kiss, she made use of it. There could be no doubting that it was having a positive effect. Ever since Christmas he had worn a somewhat haunted look and worry lines creased his face. Gradually that lessened as Ginny poured on the affection, and he was more likely to rub his scar and indicate that Voldemort was unhappy about something. Everytime he told her that, Ginny just smiled and pulled him into a hug. _Take this, Tom!_ she thought.

Eventually the killings tapered off somewhat, but didn't disappear entirely. It became more and more difficult to tell who had gone over to the dark side. The Order was keeping a close eye on those who had been accused of and denied their previous association with Voldemort, knowing most of them had just been trying to escape punishment when Voldemort was defeated fifteen years ago. But it was more difficult to tell who had newly joined them. The Ministry continued to be ineffective in dealing with the situation and, in desperation, Cornelius Fudge finally relented and was seeking out Dumbledore's guidance in the matter. Too little, too late, but at least Dumbledore was able to persuade him to do a few useful things.

Bill Weasley was working with the goblins in hopes of influencing them to support mainstream wizardom in the coming battle, but whether the giants had been positively swayed by Hagrid's efforts was very much uncertain.

January and February dragged by, but as the killings dwindled, people began to breathe a little easier. As they came into March, and better weather, Dumbledore decided to allow the Hogsmeade trip that had been scheduled. There was some dissent from those who believed it was too dangerous, but Dumbledore was anxious to allow the students as much normalcy as was possible in their lives at the moment. Even so, he prevailed upon most of the teachers to make the trip also, to keep an eye on things and be there in case of trouble. Those teachers who were in the Order of the Phoenix were especially watchful, and Dumbledore had asked Aurelia to keep close tabs on Harry the entire day. If something was going to happen, he had a feeling it would center around Harry.

Aurelia was not terribly thrilled at the idea of tailing a teenage couple who would rather be alone, but she knew it was a wise precaution. It didn't take long for Harry and Ginny to notice her ever-present proximity to them, and finally Harry confronted her.

"Are you following us?" he asked, slightly miffed.

She smiled understandingly. "Afraid so, Harry. Dumbledore thinks it's for the best, and I must agree with him on it. Though, if it makes you feel any better, spying on you isn't my idea of fun either!"

Reluctantly Harry grinned, knowing she was right. Still…

Suddenly she stepped toward him, and caught hold of his robe. "I think with a little creativity, it may be possible for me not to make you feel so crowded," she told them in a low voice. While they eyed her curiously, she murmured a spell and Harry's robe glowed briefly.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny.

Before she could answer, Harry caught on, "A portkey?"

She nodded. "But when will it activate?" Ginny questioned.

"I did a variation on the usual spell. Both of you should be perfectly capable of activating it at the first sign of trouble." She moved closer and whispered the rest of the spell in both their ears, then had them whisper it back to make sure they had heard correctly.

"Where will it take us? To Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No. With the protections on the school, you can't portkey in. It will take you into the Shrieking Shack. Go and wait at the exit near the Whomping Willow and someone will come let you out."

"But if there's trouble, we should stay and help," Harry claimed.

"No! If there's trouble, you may well be the focal point. The sooner you disappear, the sooner the trouble is likely to end. Don't stop for anything. If you even suspect trouble, activate the portkey and get out of here. If it's a false alarm, I'll make sure you know it and can return."

"Is this…er, legal?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Don't you have to clear portkeys through the Ministry?"

Professor Watson grinned. "I wouldn't know. I was in seclusion so long I'm sure I've forgotten a lot of things. Apparently that is one of them!"

Harry and Ginny laughed appreciatively. But Professor Watson sobered once more, admonishing, "No heroics, Harry. Just go if there's trouble. Eventually you'll have to face Voldemort, but it's best if we can avoid it in a crowd of innocent people. To whatever extent we can, we plan on setting the terms of your confrontation with him."

Harry nodded, and reached for Ginny's hand.

"I'll still be within eyeshot of you – that can't be helped. But at least this way I can give you a little more space."

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny said together, then slowly moved away.

By mid-afternoon, with no indication of any trouble, it seemed the precautions had been unnecessary. But Aurelia refused to allow herself to relax. Voldemort liked to be unpredictable, and it would not surprise her if he was delaying on purpose to lull them into false security.

As if reading her thoughts, there were suddenly several popping sounds and Death Eaters began Apparating into the village. People began screaming and running in terror just at the sight of them. Immediately, Aurelia sprang into action and a moment later every student she saw had been transfigured into owls. Some of them flew to rooftops and just sat there rather dazed, but a number took off instantly in the direction of Hogwarts.

Snape and McGonagall showed up, and McGonagall gasped as she saw what Aurelia was doing. "Are you mad?" she exclaimed.

Tersely, Aurelia responded, "It was the quickest way to hide them. Help me!"

McGonagall hesitated, but Snape followed her lead. The disappearance of the students seemed to confuse the half dozen Death Eaters, and after a few moments, they Disapparated.

"Where's Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"If he did what I told him, he's back on the Hogwarts grounds. I'll go find him if you and Severus can take care of things here."

McGonagall nodded, but she did not look pleased. "Very well."

A moment later, Aurelia had also portkeyed away, leaving Snape and McGonagall eyeing one another. Her lips a thin line, McGonagall said, "Let's get started then, transfiguring them back. We need to determine if anyone is missing." It took awhile for them to make the change since there were so many real owls in Hogsmeade. When they felt like they had all that were there, they shepherded them back to the castle in haste.

Meanwhile, Aurelia had arrived in the Shack and hurried along the tunnel towards Hogwarts. As she drew nearer to the end, she could see two figures in the darkness ahead by the faint light coming in through the tunnel entrance.

"You're both all right?" she asked, coming up to them.

They nodded. "What happened after we left?" Harry asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now we need to check in so we can find out if anyone is missing." She passed them and squirmed up the slope to reach out and prod the knot on the tree's trunk, freezing its waving branches.

The three of them scrambled out and away from the tree, then headed for the castle. They found much turmoil in the entrance hall, with McGonagall accounting for each student who had gone to Hogsmeade before sending them off to their common rooms. They were missing two students, so Aurelia headed for the Owlery to check there, and returned a quarter hour later with the two in tow.

"A meeting, I think, in my office, Professors," Dumbledore said, gesturing to McGonagall, Snape and Watson. He set the other teachers to securing the castle and checking the students for any injuries or trauma from the day's events.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm barely staying ahead of you. Finished writing Ch. 14 and need to polish it up for posting, and I'm continuing on to Ch. 15 and beyond - wish me luck! And if you're curious, I only have about 60 more pages to read of Goblet and then I'm into book 5.**_

_**A/N2: Scratch that. I finished Goblet and wrote Ch. 15 also, but still have to proofread 14 and 15. So I am recklessly posting this chapter a little early (I wasn't going to do it until tomorrow). Happy 4th (or 5th if you don't see it til then...)!**_

_**Replies to reviewers at end.**_

Chapter 13

Harry didn't see Professor Watson again until dinner that evening. He and Ginny kept glancing up at the head table, but she gave no indication of what might have taken place in the meeting she had with Dumbledore. They had told Ron and Hermione what had been happening with them, and in turn found out about Professor Watson transfiguring the students into owls. As the meal concluded and people began drifting back to their common rooms or other activities, the Professor suddenly appeared where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

By the looks all four were giving her, she suspected they had discussed the day's events with the other couple, so she said, "I need to see the four of you in my office. Now, if you are available."

They nodded in understanding and rose to follow in silence. Once there and the door closed, she filled them in on the meeting with Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall was rather upset about the Transfiguration. What did Professor Dumbledore say about it?" asked Hermione. She had been one of the owls who flew back to Hogwarts, and Ron had followed, so they were there early on when Professors McGonagall and Snape turned up with the ones they led back from the village.

Aurelia grinned. "Yes, she was upset by it, but Dumbledore had to admit it was an 'innovative' solution to the problem. With so many owls already flying around Hogsmeade, it seemed a reasonable way to quickly conceal the students. And since we suspected an attack there would primarily be directed at Harry, I was hoping to keep the rest of you safe. Professor McGonagall finally accepted it. But I understand Dumbledore had quite an argument with Cornelius Fudge about the portkey! I think he only let it slide because I used it for Harry."

She rose and paced around her desk to sit on the front of it. "And the appearance of the Death Eaters confirmed our suspicion. Voldemort is targeting Harry. Other than Dumbledore, Harry may be the only one he fears, though he would probably never admit that. I'm afraid from here on out, Harry, you will have to constantly be on your guard, as will the rest of you. As his friends, you may be targeted also, as a way to get at him, but at the very least, he will need you watching his back. The more eyes watching for trouble, the more likely we can respond quickly and block it."

Unconsciously, both Harry and Ron reached for their girlfriend's hand simultaneously. "I reckon we knew this day would come, sooner or later," Ron murmured.

After a few moments, Ginny asked, "Why can't they just arrest the known Death Eaters and put them in Azkaban?"

Aurelia sighed. "Because it isn't illegal to idealogically support Voldemort. They have to break a law. As I understand it, Harry gave a list of names of who showed up when Voldemort was reborn, but at the moment, there is no proof they have done anything wrong. The ones caught at the Ministry last year went to prison because they were clearly lawbreakers. The other problem is the Dementors. They're growing restless and it may not be much longer before they rebel and we lose our guards at Azkaban. Not only would the existing prisoners escape, but we would then have to contend with the Dementors probably joining Voldemort."

"So there's no hope!" Ron exclaimed. "How can we fight all the Dementors?"

"Wrong, Ron. There is hope. And he's sitting in this room. No one thought Voldemort could be stopped before, but a baby did it. Now it's our task to make sure the young man that baby grew into can do the same thing again – hopefully permanently. As for the Dementors, well, Harry fought a lot of them off three years ago. It isn't easy, but it can be done. My job is to hopefully make it possible for the four of you, and all your classmates, to be able to do it. Harry gave a good start with the DA and teaching you the Patronus Charm. I need to improve your skill, your control and your power to use it. Up until now, Hogwarts students have merely been 'attending school' to get a magical education. Now it becomes much more imperative that they 'learn' as much as they can, as fast as they can and as well as they can. Harry may be the only one who can defeat Voldemort, but he can't defeat all his followers, all the Dementors or all of any other threat that arises in this war. The rest of us have to do our part too. Only then will Harry have a chance to succeed. Up until now you've studied to pass your exams, your O.W.L.s and your N.E.W.T.s, but now you need to study in order to stay alive," she answered quietly.

The four wore grim expressions. "Have I frightened you?" Aurelia asked.

They all raised their eyes to look at her and then at each other. Finally, with determination, Hermione replied, "You've frightened me, but you've also made me angry. I've probably known, ever since I first met Harry, that this day would eventually come, but I'm not sure I really expected it so soon. Now that it's here, I'm going to be ready!" She looked at the others, and added, "We ALL will be, because I'll make sure they study and practice and do whatever else they have to do in order to stay alive." She paused, then said more softly, "Because I don't want to lose any of them."

The others slowly began nodding their heads in agreement, and Aurelia smiled. "Good. Determination is the first step. Now, obviously you shouldn't tell your classmates everything I've told you, but it would be helpful if you could impress upon them the seriousness of this and encourage them to develop the same determination."

A short time later, the four left and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

xxxxx

After the appearance of the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, it wasn't difficult to persuade their schoolmates that the threat was real. Several suggested starting up the DA again, but Harry pointed out that Professor Watson's classes were like DA meetings already, and she knew far more things to teach them than he did. Hermione added that it wasn't only Defense skills that they needed to have, and indicated the Transfiguration spell Professor Watson had done in turning them into owls as an example of a useful spell that wasn't particularly Defense related. It gave the others greater appreciation for both Professor McGonagall's and Professor Flitwick's classes, and groups began regularly practicing anything they were taught.

As further Hogsmeade visits were out of the question, instead Dumbledore had the prefects plan activities for the days those visits would have taken place. Since the two stores most missed by the students were Honeydukes and Zonko's, Dumbledore arranged with the owners for a selection of wares to be brought to the school and put on sale – much to Mr. Filch's dismay.

By April, Bill Weasley had wrested a tentative agreement from the goblins in favor of the Ministry, though Cornelius Fudge had to be pushed by Dumbledore to make some concessions in their favor.

So far they were still keeping the Dementors in line, but Dumbledore felt certain it was only a matter of time. He had been working with Kingsley Shacklebolt to make sure the Aurors were on constant alert to move into action the moment anything happened in that area. Cornelius Fudge still insisted that wasn't an issue, but few others held his opinion.

After Hogsmeade, everyone was put further on edge because the killings stopped, and it made them wonder all the more what Voldemort was up to. But the benefit to the students was to allow them to focus more on their studies and prepare for exams. Ginny was facing O.W.L.s this year and every free moment was taken up with studying. Even though N.E.W.T.s weren't until next year for Harry, Ron and Hermione, the teachers were still being stringent in pressing them to make the highest possible grades on exams this year. The better they did now, the better prepared they would be the following school year.

As May bled into June, nervous tension was beginning to run high. The fifth years didn't even seem to notice the warm days that drifted across the Hogwarts grounds, despite the pleasure the lower years were taking in them. The two upper level years also remained sequestered indoors, reading and rereading notes and chapters, practicing spells and trying very hard not to have nervous breakdowns. Madame Pomfrey frantically tried to get them to sleep a bit more, and not attempt charms to help their memory or relieve their tiredness, but despite her efforts, she had a continual stream of students suffering the effects of something related to studying.

In a cruel twist of fate, the day of the sixth years' final exam dawned overcast and bleak. Rain started by mid-morning and was a downpour by noon. The students took no real notice until the exam was over, and then began bemoaning not being able to get out and enjoy the start of their summer. Instead, they still found themselves trapped indoors. High spirits led to numerous practical jokes, many dung bombs and other Zonko products being activated in various parts of the school, and Mr. Filch was running himself ragged scurrying from one to the next, trying to catch the perpetrators. Peeves thought the rainy day called for more of his water balloons, and many students soon found themselves no drier than if they had been outside.

Shortly before dinnertime, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry to Dumbledore's office, and he went with a bit of trepidation. Dumbledore didn't often ask to see him, and coming so close to the summer break, he had a feeling something was up. His suspicion grew stronger when he entered to find Remus Lupin there, and Professor Watson arrived a few minutes behind him.

Dumbledore wasted no time in getting to the point. "I'm sure you realize we find ourselves in unusual circumstances going into this summer break. We cannot be sure what Voldemort's next move will be, but I think it likely it will focus on Harry. He may be anticipating Harry's departure from Hogwarts as an opportunity to strike. I have taken extra precautions with the Hogwarts Express and at the London train station, in an effort to keep the students as safe as possible."

He paused and steepled his fingers, losing himself in thought. Abruptly his attention returned to them after several minutes. "It is essential that Harry return to the Dursleys for at least a month. He must be able to call that home to continue the blood protection. We will be placing more wards and protections on the home before he goes, but I need someone to accompany him, and stay close to him the entire time he is there."

Remus shifted slightly, then commented, "You do recall that from the time Harry leaves school until the month ends, there will be a full moon?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. That is why I am asking Aurelia to accompany Harry."

Harry frowned, then coughed before saying, "I'm not sure the Dursleys will go for that. They aren't likely to welcome her anyway, and certainly won't want to treat her like a guest, using the guest bedroom…" He blushed and fell silent.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement at the boy's embarrassment. "I agree that the Dursleys are likely to be inhospitable, but between Aurelia and myself, I think they can be persuaded to tolerate her presence. As to the practical arrangements, I would prefer she not be separated from you during the night. I am certain she knows appropriate spells and charms to afford the two of you 'privacy' for certain things, but I think you should share a room."

Still red, Harry nodded his consent, and Aurelia restrained a grin. "So, then, why am I here?" asked Remus.

"I have arranged with Arabella Figg for you to stay with her. She knows you are a werewolf, and Severus will deliver the potion to you there. But that will put you in close proximity should Aurelia need assistance. We will have members of the Order taking turns being on watch around the neighborhood also. That should mean there are at least three of you nearby at any given moment."

"What happens after a month?" Harry asked, slowly recovering his normal color.

"The three of you will return to Grimmauld Place. I am afraid it will be too dangerous for you to visit the Weasleys this year, Harry, but they of course may come visit you in London if they like." He fell silent again, once more pondering his thoughts, then added, "I know summer is usually a time of relaxation and fun—" Harry snorted, and Dumbledore looked up with a smile, then continued, "But I think it a good idea for Aurelia and Remus to continue working with you on Defense skills, and various charms and spells that might prove useful to you. In effect, summer school."

Harry winced, but nodded. Dumbledore stood and moved toward his window. As he did, Aurelia leaned near Harry and whispered, "Summer school doesn't necessarily mean we can't have any fun – not if I'm teaching it, anyway!" Harry restrained a laugh as Dumbledore turned back to face them.

"I must impress upon all of you that I think we draw nearer and nearer to Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. We must be prepared. The four of us, and other members of the Order, are largely the biggest impediment to Voldemort's success. We must not fail."

They all sat silently a few moments, then Remus asked, "When and how is all this to take place?"

"I would like you to go gather whatever belongings you wish to take with you to Arabella's and then return here. You and Aurelia will accompany the students home on the train. I will notify the Dursleys that they do not need to pick Harry up, but that someone will drop him and Aurelia off. Members of the Order will be on hand at the train station and have a car standing by for the trip."

They waited for him to say more, but he gestured he was done. "That is all for now. Remus, if you would like to join us for dinner before you collect your things, we would be happy to have you."

* * *

_**Replies to reviewers: **_

_**Elwen of Lorien - keep in mind that Aurelia was in the original Order of the Phoenix, as well as a student at Hogwarts, so Dumbledore knows her pretty well to have even have drafted her for the Order in the first place. You won't see an entire backstory on her, or all the reasons why he trusts her (like he does Remus and Mundungus and Mad-Eye) - but Dumbledore seems to "see" deeper into people than the average person and knows when they deserve another chance or guidance or whatever. Despite all kinds of accusations against people he has trusted (Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Snape), he stays firm in his trust so you can be pretty certain he knows stuff no one else does. He recognizes that Aurelia's disappearance after James/Lily's deaths was her emotional reaction, rather than anything wrong with her character or suspicious about her behavior. And like everything else, he probably even guessed she liked Remus...**_

_**Julia - "Owls? Well, it's better than rats or snakes!" - figured they'd be easier to gather up than rats or snakes (or ferrets!).**_

_**Blue Eyes At Night - "i think maybe we need some good memories of lily/ james to lighten up the dreadful mood of death and destruction and Tommy-Boy (the big V if u know what i mean)" - well, not too sure how "light" it can get from here on out, but I can't resist moments of humor! There's some in Chapter 14, which I finally finished writing and need to proofread. Sure hope my haste in trying to get this written doesn't make too big a mess of it. "Aury and Remy"? Well, they'll be around...**_

_**Young Philosopher - "I especially liked the owl transfiguration touch." - that idea sprang out of my being in the middle of rereading Goblet of Fire and coming to the part where Moody turns Malfory into a ferret!**_

_**Julia - "I think I have a one-sided version of "grass is always greener" syndrome." - No, no - that is the "anyplace but here" syndrome! I get that one a lot, too, in connection with work!**_

_**It will be interesting to see how they translate some of the stuff in Goblet into a movie. I've just reread the description of the reborn Voldemort and it is mostly "skeletal", which a person will have trouble portraying. Anyway, with special effects and computer graphics so advanced, we shall see.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Lucky you! I finished the story, unless LothirielofRohan reads the final chapter, says it stinks to high heaven and sends villagers with torches to destroy it immediately! There ended up being a total of 16 chapters, and now there's no reason to poke along posting it. You should get the rest of them over the next 2 days unless I get really busy and don't have time to post, or if ffn gives me trouble that I can't get around. Sorry I made the replies to reviewers so long. I was going to move them to the bottom, but if you have a minute, be sure to at least read my note to Young Philosopher, and if any of you can't upload to ffn, I'd love to hear from you, or you can e-mail them directly. So, anyway,enjoy - the end is near!**_

_**mellyone - welcome aboard! Actually, you lucked out in waiting me out to finish it, so the updates should be regular until it ends in a couple of days. As for the transfiguring the students into owls, I borrowed that from Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret. Plus I wanted to show Aurelia as being a bit avant garde in the way she does things, though not so over the edge as the bogus-Moody was. Thanks for letting me know you're liking it. I have one other HP story up that's another take on Harry's sixth year if you're interested. Like this one, for the moment it is sort of canon but will be AU after July 16.**_

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – glad you're catching up, and hope all the Americans had a pleasant 4th of July (the rest of you, too, though it probably wasn't a holiday for you).**_

_**Julia – "Dudley with a crush on a witch would be really funny" – true, but alas, that is not the direction I took with it. Would shock and horrify the poor socks off his parents!**_

_**Young Philosopher - "except the fanfiction loading thing has gone on a tirade against me and I have yet to be able to load my story." – would you e-mail me at dalleyan at yahoo dot com (but fix it to a regular e-mail address)? I want to know if you are having the same trouble loading files as I am so I can let them know it's not just me (if you are). For me, when I tell it to upload something, it tells me it has to be in the format of doc, rtf, etc., but it IS in that format already. I've e-mailed them several times and got several responses, including one that said it would be taken care of in 48 hours – that was almost a month ago. The only reason I can still post is that I already had stories up so I've found a work-around way to get new stuff up that bypasses their file upload system. (If anyone else is having this same trouble too, let them know. Their e-mail is support at fanfiction dot net)**_

_**angel40689 – thanks so much for your enthusiastic support!**_

Chapter 14

Harry, Remus and Aurelia made their way to the Great Hall from Dumbledore's office, and the two adults left him to join his friends while they continued on to the teacher's table. Remus' presence drew many curious looks from the older students who had known him when he taught at Hogwarts, and a number of them called out a greeting to him. Only Malfoy and Snape seemed truly displeased to see him, Snape even less so when Aurelia conjured another chair next to hers for him to sit in.

There was only a small amount of polite conversation between Remus and Aurelia during the meal, since the Great Hall was not nearly private enough to discuss anything of consequence that they might have been inclined to say. Dumbledore had indicated Remus should take up residence in an empty classroom near Aurelia's room, and once they were done eating, they headed there to make modifications to it to turn it into living quarters.

As they finished and Remus prepared to return to Dumbledore's office to Floo back to Grimmauld Place, he hesitantly asked her, "I shouldn't be very long. Will you wait here so we can talk?"

His expression gave her no clue what the conversation might be about, but she nodded her agreement. "Of course." He slipped quietly out, and she took a seat in an armchair.

As predicted, he was back in less than twenty minutes, and spent a few moments putting his belongings away. At last he came to sit in the other chair. For a long time, he just leaned on his knees and stared at his hands. Finally, he told her, "I've been thinking about you a great deal." He stopped and thought some more before going on, "I...I was always very fond of you in school. There were several times when I almost told you about my lycanthropy, but I was too afraid of you turning away."

He stood and paced the room a bit, before adding, "I know you wouldn't lie to me about...the things you said you knew about werewolves. But you have to understand that I've spent most of my life believing something else. It isn't easy to just let go of that – no matter how much I might want to do so." He stopped again and looked at her somewhat pleadingly, hoping she was understanding what he wasn't explaining very well.

She rose and came to stand in front of him. "Does that mean you want to let go?" she asked quietly.

Relief flooded his face as he nodded, and she almost laughed. Instead, she told him, "Then we'll take things slowly, so you can get used to the idea." But with an impish grin, she reached up and kissed him before he could reply. Of their own volition, his arms slipped around her and pulled her closer.

As they broke apart a moment later, she laughed. "See? You're a natural!"

He flushed red, but laughed with her. When he suggested they sit, she conjured a sofa and winked at him, "In case I need to give you more practice with the kissing!" He got even redder, much to her amusement.

xxxxx

There were still things Aurelia needed to do, as a teacher, before the end of term, including classes, but in her free time, she and Remus spent a great deal of time walking and talking and reminiscing about their school days. And she made it a point to 'tutor' him in kissing, as she put it. Remus smilingly asked, "A curious Defense art, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if someone planted one on Voldemort, he'd die of shock!"

Too soon, it was time to board the train for London, and nervous tension took hold of them, as well as Harry and his three friends. Even some of the other students couldn't help but notice their Defense teacher accompanying them and other adults scattered about the train.

All the precautions proved unnecessary, however, as they arrived safely without any mishaps and the students gradually dispersed with their parents. If Harry had harbored any doubt about how serious a threat Dumbledore had anticipated, it was gone when he spotted their ride. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody were awaiting them near Platform 9-3/4, and led them to the car. Three Aurors being sent as escort was rather impressive. They quickly had loaded up the luggage and piled in a car that was magically enlarged to hold them all.

Up until now, whenever Harry had made the trip home to the Dursleys from the train station, he had been too depressed at the thought of not seeing his friends or being able to use magic for two months to even notice the scenery going by. For the first time, he was enjoying the drive, which went by much more quickly with a wizard behind the wheel, and everyone in the car, except Mad-Eye Moody, was in good humor. At least for awhile, Harry was able to forget about the danger and just enjoy the company, despite Mad-Eye's annoyed clearing of his throat and his magical eyeball constantly swivelling to be always alert. But Harry had grown used to his mantra "constant vigilance!" while he was at Hogwarts, so everyone just left him to his own devices.

Too soon, the car was pulling into the Dursleys' driveway, and Harry caught a glimpse of someone scurrying away from the window. He knew it was probably Aunt Petunia, terrified they would show up in some way as to draw attention to themselves and embarrass her. Because it had been decided that the same car pulling up and stopping at two houses in the neighborhood would draw attention, Remus Apparated from the car to Arabella Figg's house, his belongings shrunk down to a size that he could easily carry with him.

As soon as he was gone, Aurelia looked at Harry. "Ready?" Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Now, listen," Mad-Eye told Aurelia, "don't let Dursley intimidate you. We'll wait here to make sure he lets you inside."

Aurelia restrained a smirk and nodded, then stepped out of the car with Harry right behind her. They moved quickly to the door, with their belongings in hand, and knocked. Abruptly the door swung open, but was filled with the mass that was Uncle Vernon, who stood glaring at them.

His mustache twitched and his face was red as he angrily demanded, "See here, what right do you people think you have to come barging into my home? It's bad enough we have to take the boy, but I refuse to have more of you invading us!"

Aurelia eyed him coolly, and replied, "Do you really want to have this conversation on your doorstep, where all the neighbors can see and hear us?"

They heard a squeak of panic from behind Uncle Vernon that could only be Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon's face purpled as he wrestled with his two unsatisfactory choices. Finally, he answered, "You can come in for a moment, but you aren't staying. Just tell your driver to wait for you!" Reluctantly he stepped aside somewhat, but Harry still had to squeeze to get past him. Aurelia merely waved to the car and stepped inside before Uncle Vernon could register it.

"Are you deaf? I told you, you are not staying here!" Uncle Vernon glowered at her.

Aurelia set down the bags she was holding and wandered off down the hall until she found the living room, settling herself on the sofa. Harry made it a point to stay close behind her and settled next to her, nervously eyeing his aunt and uncle as they charged into the room.

"Now see here!" Uncle Vernon thundered. With a wave of her wand, Aurelia said, "Silencio!" and Uncle Vernon's voice was choked off instantly. Aunt Petunia gave a small scream and cowered behind her husband, while Dudley bolted for the door.

Quietly, Aurelia directed, "Now sit down, both of you. I have a few things to say."

The loss of his voice clearly terrified Uncle Vernon and quickly he took a seat in his chair, while Aunt Petunia anxiously slid into one next to him.

"Understand this, Mr. Dursley," Aurelia said tersely, "You and your family are a part of this whether you want to be or not. Probably the only reason you haven't been more affected by what is taking place in the wizarding world is because of the protection afforded you by Harry's presence in your home. If Harry leaves, before we say he can safely do so, the lot of you will likely be dead in short order, and there won't be a thing you can do about it. The police can't help you, the government can't help you, no one can help you – except Harry. So you had better get that idea into your head right now unless you want to sign your family's death warrants!"

Aunt Petunia clutched at Uncle Vernon's arm as Aurelia continued, "Furthermore, I need to be here to protect Harry. Until he is of age to use magic outside of school, he is vulnerable, and therefore so are you." Uncle Vernon jumped up, apparently intending to give her a piece of his mind, but then realized he still had no voice so he stood glaring at her instead.

Aurelia rose to face him, dwarfed by his massive size, rather like a chihuahua facing a Saint Bernard, but not seemingly intimidated. "Harry is only safe if he is here, and I am here with him. And you are only safe while the two of us remain. If either of us leaves, you will know terror beyond any you have ever known and, believe me, there will be no keeping it from the neighbors."

Harry had to choke back a grin at the sight of Uncle Vernon's face, but there was fear there, in addition to anger. He obviously was convinced she was telling the truth. Hastily Uncle Vernon sat back down in his chair and snatched up the newspaper, making no effort to respond. Aunt Petunia stared at her husband for a moment, then leapt to her feet and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started."

She kept her face impassive, but when she turned to look at him, Harry saw the twinkle in Aurelia's eyes. "Right, then. Harry, let's get our stuff upstairs." The two of them quickly left the room as she removed the spell from Uncle Vernon, and they made it to the upstairs landing before their giggles broke loose. Hurriedly, they ducked into Harry's room and shut the door so they wouldn't be heard downstairs.

When they recovered slightly, a wave of Aurelia's wand enlarged the room, then a bed, nightstand, table and chair appeared in half the room. She flopped down on her back on the bed, and Harry did likewise, hardly daring believe he was in such a good mood in the Dursleys' house. There was a sudden popping noise and an instant later, Remus stood eyeing the two of them. Noting their grins, he commented, "I take it the Dursleys have agreed to your staying here, Aurelia."

Innocently she told him, "After I presented my reasons for being here, Dursley had no further argument."

Harry burst into laughter again, and through his tears informed Remus, "Though that may have had to do with the Silencing Charm she used on him!"

Remus smiled, but advised them, "Don't antagonize them too much, however sorely you are tempted. We need this to work at least for a month."

Aurelia stood and moved over to slip her arms around him. "Oh, don't worry! I'll behave from now on, I just needed to make certain Dursley understood where we stand. Are you settled in?"

They broke apart and reached for chairs, pulling them toward Harry. "Yes, though I think Arabella's cats can sense my lycanthropy. They give me a wide berth. Fortunately, she either doesn't notice or doesn't care." He glanced curiously at Harry, "Have you ever noticed how her house smells of cabbage?" Harry grinned and nodded.

They spent the next half hour just chatting until they heard a tentative knock on the door. Harry rose to find Aunt Petunia standing there. She had been unable to convince Dudley to come summon them to dinner, so she was doing it herself. After delivering her message, she glimpsed Remus with a start, and commented, "I wasn't expecting anyone else." Her mouth pressed into a pencil-thin line.

Despite the affront, Remus rose and smiled pleasantly at her. "I was not intending to stay, Mrs. Dursley. I just dropped by for a visit. I will see the both of you later." He nodded to Aurelia and Harry, then with a loud pop Disapparated, causing Aunt Petunia to give a loud squeak and lurch backwards.

Ignoring her reaction, Aurelia suggested, "Shall we go down, then?"

Dinner was a rather quiet affair as all the Dursleys were too afraid to speak, even to each other, and even more afraid of getting Aurelia angry so she did more magic. Dudley just sat wide-eyed in his chair the entire time, staring at Aurelia, too afraid to move. Harry and Aurelia chatted a bit and even made a few comments to the Dursleys, but only got terse mumbled responses.

When everyone was done eating, and Aunt Petunia rose to start clearing the table, Aurelia stood as well. "Would you like me and Harry to clean up, Mrs. Dursley?"

She looked startled at the offer, but Aunt Petunia nodded anyway, surprised that these weird people could be polite. Usually when it was just Harry here with the Dursleys he was made to clean up after them, but he didn't mind it so much this time having Aurelia working with him. It was hard to get used to someone actually speaking to him in the Dursley house without barking orders at him or criticizing something about him.

Harry knew if they stayed downstairs it would just make the Dursleys nervous, and neither of them was particularly anxious to socialize with his relatives anyway, so once the kitchen was in order, they returned to his room. Harry quickly found out how convenient it was to have a witch at hand. She gave them a bathroom right in his room, so they didn't have to share with the Dursleys, and anything they needed she could easily obtain for them. They both settled down on their sides of the room to read, and when bedtime came, she put up curtains for them to change behind.

For the first time ever, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face in his bed on Privet Drive.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well, LothirielofRohan reluctantly gave the go-ahead on the final chapter after much whining…er, many helpful suggestions, so it should be ready to go as scheduled. And, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leading an invasion of Kansas to take back Eomer, which SOMEONE is trying to hold captive and keep from me! Forth Eorlingas!**_

_**Tracey – welcome back!**_

_**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – So, let me make sure I've got this straight…you love it?**_

_**Elwen of Lorien – It's funny all the things you see reading the books straight through instead of one at a time as they come out. You pick up themes and nuance and such that you don't see as well with just one book. I've gained a lot by rereading them all. Will probably do it again when Book 7 is done so I have the "complete picture".**_

Chapter 15

Until they went to Grimmauld Place, where any magic Harry did could not be detected, Aurelia wasn't able to begin further training with him on spells. Even so, she gave him various things to read about the spells, charms and hexes she intended to work on so that he would have something of a background to them when they began.

Remus put in appearance a couple of times a day to check on them, and they fell into the habit of eating lunch together. Rather than bother Mrs. Dursley, or have to prepare something themselves, Aurelia gave Remus a supply of money and directed him to "surprise" them each day, and he did so admirably. Harry couldn't remember ever eating so well at the Dursleys. It was almost as good as having a house-elf from Hogwarts there.

Aurelia had taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet in order to keep track of things going on in the wizarding world, and once she was done reading them, would pass them along to Remus. They wanted to be alert to anything taking place that might signal Voldemort's next move.

Harry also found a benefit in having Aurelia present when he began working to get his summer homework done. She had been pressing him to get it done now so he could focus on other things once they got to London, and it was handy to have her there for reference. She would never come right out and give him answers, but she would lead him to them with a series of questions until he saw the solution for himself. For the essays he had to write, she would just sit and discuss the topic with him and then leave him to cull what he wanted from the conversation. This was especially helpful for the History of Magic essays. Professor Binns made even the most bloody battles and rebellions seem deathly boring, but her version of the same events was much more lively, interspersed with her telling about her travels that sometimes took her to the site of the event, and he not only found the essays easier to write, but discovered he actually was remembering some of the details now.

After two weeks of staying indoors, Harry was getting a bit stir-crazy, so Aurelia turned him into an owl and let him fly around the neighborhood. Hedwig wasn't at all pleased by the presence of this new owl and watched coldly when he returned and flew around the room before settling on the bed so Aurelia could Transfigure him back. They also used this as a means to go visit Remus at Mrs. Figg's house. Harry would fly down there to meet her while she Apparated over. Mrs. Figg liked the company, but since much of the visit with her was taken up looking at pictures of her cats, they tended to keep their visits quiet and stay in Remus' room most of the time.

Even so, by the end of the second week of July, Harry's homework was finished and the novelty of flying over the neighborhood had worn off, so life became rather dull. He knew Aurelia was bored as well, and several times he got the impression she and Remus would have preferred being alone, but since Dumbledore didn't want Harry out of her sight for very long, that wasn't possible. They were all looking forward to moving to London, despite the gloominess of the house on Grimmauld Place.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sent regular letters, and that cheered Harry a bit, though he was sorry he wouldn't be able to visit the Burrow this summer. He had rather been looking forward to spending time with Ginny there, now that they were a couple and things would take on new meaning. He knew she had told her family about them dating, but he still rather wondered how her brothers felt about him being with their sister. He didn't think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would mind much, since they always treated him like a son anyway, but her brothers were rather protective of the only girl in the family.

The tranquil atmosphere ended abruptly when the headline of the Daily Prophet alerted them that the Dementors had deserted Azkaban. The exodus was apparently not unplanned, since Death Eaters had shown up instantly and been able to free their comrades incarcerated there, before the Aurors were able to regain control and put magical means in place to hold the remaining prisoners. Thanks to Dumbledore's preparedness, however, the Aurors were on the scene almost instantly and two Death Eaters had been killed in the battle.

The news put everyone on edge again, and both the Daily Prophet and a good portion of the wizarding community were screaming at the Ministry of Magic in outrage for their failure to prevent it. The outcry was so great, and particularly aimed at Cornelius Fudge, that he was made to resign and Amelia Bones, former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was made Minister in his stead. Harry remembered her from his trial the previous year and knew that she was a fair and honorable person, who respected Dumbledore. From his viewpoint, this could only be a positive change, and both Aurelia and Remus agreed with him on it.

Even so, having the Dementors on Voldemort's side was definitely not a good thing, and it put everyone on their guard even more.

Remus took to spending even more time with them, though he grew increasingly tired and haggard looking as the full moon neared. Although he was harmless while taking the Wolfsbane Potion, he refused their offer to stay there with them for the transformation, even after Aurelia promised to see that he was secured from them.

After Remus had left, she stood staring at the spot from which he had Disapparated, and Harry's heart went out to her. He knew a romantic relationship was developing between them, though it appeared to be felt more keenly on Aurelia's side than Remus' and, in unguarded moments, her emotions shone clearly in her eyes. This was one of those moments, and before he realized what he was doing, Harry had moved over and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. She started at his touch, but then allowed the embrace, and they stood silently in the middle of the room for several minutes before she regained her composure.

"Thanks, Harry," she told him softly, pulling free. He smiled encouragingly at her and they returned to reading and their own thoughts.

xxxxx

None of them were sorry when the end of July finally arrived, least of all the Dursleys. They were due to leave for Grimmauld Place the next day, but with Mrs. Figg's approval, Remus planned a surprise birthday party for Harry, and the Weasleys all Flooed there, along with Tonks and Mad-Eye.

Aurelia had merely told Harry they would go have dinner with Remus on this final night so they could quietly celebrate his birthday without the Dursleys being around, and he was more than happy to spend as little time as possible with his relatives. Even just a quiet dinner with friends would make this his best birthday ever, especially knowing he could leave Privet Drive the next day.

With so little expectation for the celebration, Harry was overwhelmed when they went downstairs from Remus' room and found the other guests awaiting him. They gave a loud yell of "Surprise", followed by "Happy Birthday, Harry" and he was stunned into silent gaping. Ron had even made sure to bring Hermione, and she grinned at him. "Better close your mouth, Harry, before you catch a fly!"

He broke into laughter, along with everyone else, and Mrs. Weasley herded them to the dining room which was expanded to fit them all around a table laden with food. Tonks entertained them by changing hair and facial expressions in quick succession, the twins set off fireworks that had the cats diving for cover, but the best part was that none of Ginny's brothers threatened to kill Harry when he forgot himself and sat with his arm around her and holding her hand. However, that didn't mean that Fred and George didn't make full use of the opportunity to tease the two of them mercilessly until finally Mrs. Weasley made them stop. When they continued to do it any time Mrs. Weasley was elsewhere, Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered, "Three words, gentlemen – Bat Bogey Hex. Any questions?" The twins immediately found other methods of amusing themselves, and Ginny settled herself comfortably back into Harry's embrace with a smug grin on her face.

Well past midnight, the party came to an end and they drifted homeward. As he drifted to sleep, Harry mused that as great as the surprise party had been, quite possibly the very best part of it was Ginny's "birthday kiss" – that alone made the evening special even if nothing else had happened. He once again fell asleep with a smile on his face.

xxxxx

Harry and Aurelia were up early the next day and quickly had everything packed and ready to go. Aurelia used a Shrinking charm on their belongings to make for easier carrying, They wouldn't actually be leaving for London until dusk, so their arrival would be shrouded in darkness, but neither of them was anxious to remain with the Dursleys any longer than necessary.

Mr. Dursley had already gone off to work, and Dudley had spent virtually all of July as far away from his house as he could get, often spending the night with various members of his gang. None of his encounters with the wizarding world had left him unscathed, and he was not eager to be around them any more than was unavoidable.

Aurelia and Harry found Aunt Petunia in the kitchen alone and, as usual, she tensed up when they put in appearance. Even though Aurelia had been unfailingly polite and courteous to her, and usually cleaned up after meals with Harry, Aunt Petunia made no effort to warm up to her in the slightest.

"Breakfast is ready," she told them sniffily, taking a seat at the table.

Harry was surprised that she was joining them. Up til now, the Dursleys tried to eat and leave before they put in appearance, and Aunt Petunia did little more than prepare it and disappear while they ate and cleaned up.

Aurelia gave no reaction to their breakfast companion, helping herself to some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast while Harry poured juice for the two them, then glanced at Aunt Petunia, "Would you like some juice?"

She seemed startled by the question, but nodded, and forced out, "Thank you", as with great effort.

When all of them had dished up and begun to eat, the table fell silent for awhile until suddenly it was broken by Aunt Petunia asking, "You were a friend of my sister's, weren't you? She talked about you every summer, and I think I met you at her wedding."

Aurelia looked up curiously and nodded. "Yes. Lily and I were very close. We were virtually inseparable at Hogwarts." Aunt Petunia winced at the name but tried to turn it into smile, which ended up looking more like a grimace.

They fell silent again and the meal ended without another word being spoken. As they rose, Aurelia and Harry automatically began clearing the table. As she did, Aurelia told Aunt Petunia, "We'll be leaving this evening, before dinner, so you needn't expect us. I don't know that we will see you again before then so, if not, I thank you for your hospitality, and for your tolerating my presence."

Aunt Petunia stared at her as she carried a load of plates and silverware to the sink. When Aurelia turned back to put away the marmalade, Petunia blurted, "I did love her, you know. My sister. We just never understood one another." She fell silent again, eyeing Aurelia.

Harry saw Aurelia's jaw twitch for a second, always an indication she was repressing annoyance with someone. But all she replied was, "That's understandable. And she would be grateful you took in her son when she died." Left unsaid, was the lack of affection shown the boy and the begrudging manner in which he had been treated.

Aunt Petunia smoothed her dress, said softly, "Goodbye, then," and quickly exited the kitchen.

Aurelia stared at the kitchen door a few moments, then resumed the clean up, and Harry joined in, making no comment.

They spent the remainder of the morning upstairs, then went to join Remus for lunch, taking their belongings with them. Harry didn't even look back before he flew from the bedroom window to Mrs. Figg's house.

They whiled away most of the afternoon in Remus' room, but then joined Mrs. Figg for an early dinner of corned beef and cabbage. They had only been visiting in the parlor a short while before a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their ride.

They reached London in short order, with very little conversation for the journey. Three blocks away, the car pulled up outside a late night market. When Remus, Aurelia, Harry and Mad-Eye had been Disillusioned, Tonks got out of the car, standing by the open door and pretending to check a grocery list. Once they had exited the vehicle, she closed the door, whispered, "See you later," and went inside to shop.

Mad-Eye led the way down the street toward Number Twelve, the others following silently along behind. They had gone two blocks when the car they had been in did a slow drive by them and continued on up the street. Harry suspected they were watching for any signs of trouble.

The group was quickly inside Number Twelve without mishap, and once the door was closed, Mad-Eye led them down to the kitchen. "Dumbledore should be here by now. He was going to meet us."

As expected, Dumbledore was there, but he was not alone. Slouched in a chair at the table sat Viktor Krum.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: You can blame…er, THANK LothirielofRohan for the new improved Chapter 16 you see before you since she "had issues" with the original version I sent her! Interrupted my "happy dance", she did! Made me go back to work! Cruel, cruel woman!**_

_**Anyway, here's the end of it, and in less than 10 days we will see JKR's version of Harry's 6th year. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and your support of my writing.**_

Chapter 16

"Er…hello," Harry said slowly, looking to Dumbledore for an explanation of Krum's presence.

"Please be seated," Dumbledore directed the new arrivals. Already gathered around the table were Emmaline Vance, Bill Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

Once they had sat down, the Headmaster continued, "For those of you who are not acquainted, this is Viktor Krum, formerly of Durmstrang School of Magic. Circumstances in his homeland have made it necessary for him to flee to a safer location, and I have opened Hogwarts to him. While technically he should have graduated by now, his activities playing Quidditch for the Bulgarian team and a different emphasis on what is taught by Durmstrang, have left him somewhat behind academically. He will, therefore, be joining us at Hogwarts in the fall as a seventh year student. For obvious reasons, he will not be playing Quidditch for whatever House team he is sorted to. In something of a departure, we will do his sorting here and now, and make arrangements for him accordingly. Viktor?"

He waved the young man toward a stool he conjured at the head of the table, and Viktor slouched forward to be seated on it. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and placed it on his head. It seemed to take quite awhile deciding, and Harry remembered how all the Durmstrang visitors in their fourth year had chosen to sit with the Slytherins. But then suddenly the hat declared, "Gryffindor!"

Automatically, Harry began to clap, then reddened and stopped when everyone looked at him, though Bill flashed him an understanding grin. As Viktor returned to his seat at the table, Dumbledore resumed, "Viktor will be housed with the seventh year boys. Accommodation will be made to their dorm room for his addition. I will be having Professors McGonagall and Snape come by to test his knowledge of Transfiguration and Potions, to see where he may need help in getting up to speed. I am also asking Professor Watson to do likewise with Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will test him in other areas myself.

"Until the start of term, Viktor will remain here and then make the trip to Hogwarts with Harry, the Weasley children and Miss Granger. I hope you will all try to make Mr. Krum feel welcome and assist him as you can in this change to his life. We have settled him in the room Fred and George Weasley used to occupy here. Are there any questions?"

If there were questions, no one seemed to want to ask them publicly. Harry eyed Viktor curiously, wondering what had made him switch schools, but there would be time enough later to find out. Perhaps Hermione already knew and could tell him.

As the group dismissed and dispersed, Dumbledore signaled Aurelia and Remus to him and they moved away to talk privately. "I would like you to work with Viktor on Defense Arts along with Harry this summer, and any other charms you think appropriate. I cannot give you all the information you would like to have about this unusual situation, but suffice it to say, I trust Mr. Krum completely or I would not have brought him here. He is old enough, as is Harry now, to join us for the Order meetings, and likely they will be involved to a great extent going forward."

He looked closely at Aurelia. "This may be an uneasy alliance for Gryffindor as they competed against him in the Triwizard Championship two years ago, and Krum attacked the Hufflepuff entrant. He was under the Imperius Curse at the time, and therefore not responsible, but since the boy later died, there may be some student hostility all the same."

As it was getting late, Harry, Aurelia and Remus went off to their rooms to settle in. With Viktor in the room she had previously used, Aurelia took up temporary residence in the room Ginny and Hermione usually shared. Remus and Aurelia disappeared, but Harry stood looking down the stairs. Viktor had remained behind to talk with Dumbledore further. He had apparently arrived two days ago and Professor McGonagall had been staying with him until Aurelia and Remus arrived. Harry wasn't certain how he felt about all this. He had thought Krum was okay until he had attacked Cedric, and thought that again when it was discovered he was acting under the Imperius Curse. He rather wondered how it would work out having Krum and Ron in the same dormitory, as Krum had been a sore point for Ron for a long time. Now that Ron and Hermione were together, he wondered if Krum harbored any resentment, or whether he might try to win her back. Hermione had always claimed she only thought of him as a friend, but the whole thing could still prove sticky.

Harry heaved a sigh and moved into his room, which felt rather empty without Ron sharing it. Slowly he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He lay there quite awhile, thinking about all the changes that were taking place around him.

xxxxx

By the next morning, Aurelia and Remus were ready to start 'summer school'. Even knowing it was coming, Harry hadn't really expected it to begin his first day at Grimmauld Place, but without Ron, Hermione or Ginny there, he supposed he might as well be working on that since there was little else to do here.

Over breakfast, Aurelia outlined the schedule she had worked out, and Harry was rather amazed by it. "When did you prepare this?" he asked.

When she indicated she had done it while at Privet Drive, he laughed. "I never thought you were being that industrious!"

Professor McGonagall had returned early and took Viktor off to the drawing room to test him, so Aurelia and Harry headed to the library. They spent the morning working on two of the charms she had had him read about in preparation. After lunch, Snape put in appearance and set up shop in the kitchen to test Viktor's potion knowledge, and Harry returned to the library to work on two more charms. As promised, Aurelia sought to make the lessons fun. At one point, when Harry needed to perform a certain charm on an object, they were using pillows, and Aurelia put an image of Snape on it for him to focus his attack on. He had never picked up a charm so quickly as when he got to keep blasting Snape's face into pieces.

The next day, Remus reviewed the charms Harry had been working on the previous day while Aurelia tested Viktor's Defense skills and knowledge. And finally, in the afternoon, they brought the two young men together for lessons. Aurelia set Harry to teaching Viktor the charms he had just learned, as she moved to settle on the sofa with Remus and watch.

"I thought you were going to make these lessons fun?" Harry asked, eyeing her with amusement.

She put an arm around Remus and snuggled close to him. "I am having fun during these lessons!" With that, she gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and Harry couldn't help laughing.

"See! You're laughing! You must be having fun, too! Now get to work!" she told him with a grin.

Harry found that Viktor was an aggressive student, who took his work very seriously. He mastered the four charms even faster than Harry had. They didn't do much talking, but when Professor Watson finally indicated they could stop, satisfied with their progress, she and Remus drifted out together and left the two young men alone.

At first Harry wasn't sure what to say, so he rather lamely came up with, "So you'll be coming to Hogwarts. Bet that will be different for you, though maybe not since I really don't know how things are done at Durmstrang." He paused, then explained, "There are five of us in a dorm room – six with you. You've met Ron Weasley, my red-haired friend. The others are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Professor McGonagall is the Head of our House."

It seemed kind of stupid to stand there talking, so Harry went over and sat in one of the chairs, and Viktor followed him to slouch onto the sofa. "Too bad you can't play Quidditch, though. That would be great to watch – well, sort of – since you're a seeker and I'm the Gryffindor seeker, there might be a problem!" He laughed nervously and to his surprise, Viktor almost grinned.

"You are very good, too," Viktor said. "I remember."

He didn't offer anything more, so Harry prattled on a bit longer talking about Hogwarts and how things were done. Viktor asked about the four Houses and their purpose, so he explained that as best he could though he figured Hermione would do a better job of it later. A couple of times he tried asking questions about Durmstrang, Viktor's home and family, and such, but the answers were always brief and gave him little real information. Harry wasn't sure whether he was being secretive or just not very talkative.

Even so, they managed to while away the time until Remus called them to dinner. Harry still felt like he knew as little as he had before they talked. This wasn't going to be easy.

xxxxx

By the next week, Ron, Hermione and Ginny showed up, and just as Harry had expected, Ron didn't look too happy to find Viktor there. Hermione was effusive in her welcome and seemed to get more information out of him in five minutes than Harry had in several days. Fortunately, she could see the glowers Ron gave her when she spent too much time focused on Viktor and not enough on him, and quickly she would take his hand or arm and make him feel included. Ron was still torn between disliking Viktor for his interest in Hermione, but being a huge fan of him on the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny also had a way of getting Viktor to be more talkative, and if Harry hadn't felt certain of her interest in him, he might have been a bit jealous. But she never failed to show him copious amounts of affection, so he definitely had no reason to complain.

With five of them there, Aurelia and Remus included them all in the classes and were pleased with the progress they made, and the more they worked together on spells and charms, the more Viktor seemed to be included.

Because of the danger, Mrs. Weasley again did their school shopping for them, as well as for Viktor. Tonks went along to help with her load and make sure they didn't overlook anything.

Not until the day before they were to leave to catch the Hogwarts Express did the four find out the reason Viktor was there. Both Harry and Hermione had just claimed their Daily Prophet from the owl delivery, and almost simultaneously opened to the front page. With a gasp from Hermione, their eyes met across the breakfast table, and then they both turned to look at Viktor.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, noting their expressions, and Harry turned his paper so she could read the headline: _'Voldemort Takes Control of Durmstrang'_.

"This is why you've come here, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly. She held the paper out for Viktor to see.

Viktor nodded, scowling. "My parents haf friends who varned us it might be happening, and they sent me avay vhere I vould be safe." He paused a moment, then added, "At Durmstrang they teach much of the Dark Arts, and the students are more easy to…" His sentence trailed off, then he explained, "I remember vhat Dumbledore said and I tell my parents to send me to Hogvarts."

No one quite knew how to respond to this revelation and they all sat in silence, before gathering around to read the article. Realizing they would have to take turns, Hermione volunteered to read it aloud and they all sat in stony silence as she did. When she finished, Aurelia commented quietly, "We know things like this will be happening. There is no getting around that until Voldemort is defeated. Don't lose heart – we haven't lost yet." She glanced sideways at Viktor and added, "And we will continue to gain allies, some from unexpected sources." She gave the young man a reassuring smile and he looked a bit relieved.

xxxxx

Aurelia had officially ended summer school two days ago, leaving the five young people to relax a bit and goof off until the term started.

And there were also selfish reasons involved; she wanted to spend time with Remus since once she was back at Hogwarts there could be little contact between them. Remus had gradually been relaxing and getting used to her displays of affection, and more lately he was apt to initiate a hug or kiss. But he had never expressed any feelings for her beyond friendship, and she was sorry to leave him, not knowing if they had any real chance together.

After the news about Durmstrang, the kids headed off to the library to sit around talking and playing games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. Aurelia and Remus sat at the kitchen table awhile longer, still finishing their cups of tea, and each lost in their own thoughts.

"Aurelia," Remus began, then paused to consider his words. She eyed him curiously wondering what he had on his mind, and waited for him to continue.

"Life can be gone in an instant, especially with Voldemort around. In war, people die, and war is coming; we both know that." He stopped again and glanced at her, but she gave no response since so far he had said nothing that required one.

"I just…I'm not sure I know what love is, never having allowed myself to…" He hesitated, then pressed firmly on, "I care for you a great deal – maybe what I'm feeling really is love. The truth is, I hope so. I hope I can return your feelings in equal strength to what you have expressed to me. But I can't imagine anyone making me happier than you have, or loving me more than you do. No matter what comes, please be careful. I don't want to lose you before I've even completely found you."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, hoping she could grasp what he was making such a mess of saying. Slowly she reached across the table and took his hand. "Remus, don't try to make it happen – _let_ it happen. You'll be surprised by the results, I think. And I will be careful, because I don't want to be lost, not while there's any chance of our being together. And you do the same."

In all the romance stories Aurelia had ever heard of, now would be the time for the lovers to clench in a desperate embrace. But they just sat in comfortable silence, holding hands. After nearly twenty years, it looked like she might finally find happiness with the man she had loved for so long, and she intended to make the most of their every moment together, in case tomorrow never came.

The remainder of the day, they spent quietly sitting, wrapped in each other's arms, occasionally talking. The young people seemed to understand that they did not want to be disturbed and gave them wide berth.

xxxxx

As they gathered the next morning in the entrance hall, Harry looked around at a scene he had never envisioned. Ron and Hermione a couple, he and Ginny a couple, Viktor Krum coming to be a student at Hogwarts, and perhaps most surprising of all – for the first time since he had started at Hogwarts, they were going to have the same DADA teacher for the second year in a row. Better yet, a DADA teacher who just might bring some happiness into Remus Lupin's life. Even with Voldemort looming on his horizon, for just an instant, Harry felt very satisfied with life.

THE END

_**Replies to Reviewers:**_

_**angel40689 - (see endnote re Krum) - I realize I didn't completely develop what would happen with Krum in the picture, but more could happen down the road. For the moment, it is up to your imagination. Since I try to stick to canon (my 2 HP stories hypothesized a Book 6, before it was written), I don't know that I would do a sequel to this story. But depending on what is in JKR's Book 6, I may end up doing a hypothesized Year 7 while we wait for the last book.**_

_**Elwen of Lorien - I don't think Aunt Petunia is "good" necessarily, but I don't think she is quite so bad as Uncle Vernon. However, you'll notice she did little more than give "lip service" to the idea that she loved her sister - nothing she has done particularly reflected that, hence Aurelia's annoyance with her.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl- "YOu updateded too fast!" - you must have missed my note about almost daily updates! And here's another quick one for you, finishing the story. I'm too impatient to delay posting when my stories are complete and ready to go, but since I was still working on this one, I slowed it down slightly to stay ahead. Once it was all written, there was no reason to delay.**_

_**EndNote: A word of helpful advice to all you budding authors, don't introduce a new character right before you end a story! Makes it much harder to do! Not sure why Viktor suddenly popped in there except that I was reading Goblet of Fire at the time and musing about the possibility that he was the Half-Blood Prince and next thing I knew he was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place! I know I didn't do much with him, but the HP books have usually brought in elements that may or may not prove significant later on, so why not. It could be that in "book 7" Viktor would become vitally important (in my version of things), or it could be he's just plain old going to school at Hogwarts because Voldie took over Durmstrang, no big deal. Anyway, I thought it would make an interesting finale! (And I really, really believe he is going to show up again in JKR's version of things too!)**_


End file.
